Love Amidst the Darkness
by Dragonthunder89
Summary: Harry is depressed and feeling guilty over the death of his Godfather. Follow Harry as he begins to take charge of his life and embrace his destiny with the help of an unexpected female Order member. Harry/Tonks
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter or any of its characters, if I did they story would have turned out differently.

AN: Hello readers! Dragonthunder here with a new story! This will be Harry/Tonks because I really like this pairing. Anyway le'ts get started and don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think!

****

Dragonthunder89

Love Amidst the Darkness

The day was beautiful in the pleasant suburb that was Surrey. The sun was shining and the warm summer air seemed perfect. Yet despite this perfect atmosphere, a distraught young man stood at the edge of a small park staring into nothingness. His deep emerald green eyes were unmoving, showing nothing but complete anguish, pain, and worst of all, guilt. His name was Harry James Potter and he had just arrived back at his abusive relatives home a few days previously. His fifth year at Hogwarts had proved to be even more nightmarish than his fourth year when the dark lord known as Voldemort returned to a physical body. Leading his friends into the Department of Mysteries only to realize how stupid he was when they were ambushed by Death Eaters, Voldemorts faithful followers of the dark. But the pain stemmed from one person, his only remaining family that he had left. Sirius Black, Harry's loving godfather along with the other members from the Order charged in to save his beloved godson, only to be struck down by his own evil twisted cousin. The scene replayed itself in his head day after day as he watched his godfather fall through that veil, never to return. It only got worse afterwards in Dumbledore's office when he at last revealed the horrible prophecy to the young wizard. Harry will never forget the words as they were now burned into him, never to forget any of it. It didn't help that he was becoming increasingly isolated from his friends. Harry sighed deeply as he walked over to the single tall metal bar in the park. It was mid morning and Harry would come out here every morning. He jumped up and grabbed the bar and started doing his routine pull ups. There were many ways to deal with grief, and although Harry wanted to wallow in his deep depression which he did the first couple days after returning from school. He didn't leave his room the first two days after which his uncle burst in and began to scream at him for neglecting his chores. Harry sat there barely knowing his uncle was even in the room. Uncle Vernon, enraged by Harry's lack of response, grabbed him by the front of his shirt and hoisted the boy to his feet and punched his nephew with all his strength in the face. Harry stumbled backwards and hit the opposite wall but Vernon was on him again and punched him in the stomach.

"Can you hear me now freak!" Vernon raged.

Harry hunched over from the blow and sank to his knees as his angry uncle left him there on the floor clutching his stomach. He had showed no pain and was slowly losing himself the first few days. But now here he was working out as much as his body could take. Deciding that he would train in order to fight this horrible war, in honor of his parents and also in honor of Sirius. Harry started a healthy routine of jogging a mile every morning before going to the park to do his pull ups. Harry was already in good shape thanks to the grueling Quidditch practices but he wanted to keep that form and even improve on it. Harry spent a couple of hours at the park, it also kept him away from the Dursleys. He would get up really early and do his chores and then he would spend the rest of the morning and afternoon in the park working out after his mile jog. Harry decided to take a break when he saw the bushes near him move out of his peripheral vision. He knew he was being watched by an Order member, who it was he didn't know. But for now he would pretend he was not aware as he chuckled to himself and sat down with his back against a tree. He sighed as the shade from the tree kept him cool.

Nymphadora Tonks watched Harry quietly from under her invisibility cloak as he did his daily routine. She had almost too eagerly volunteered to watch him for Dumbledore. No one took notice of it however and she was thankful as she watched the overburdened wizard. As Tonks watched and observed him she became more impressed with him by the day. Dumbledore and the other Order members treated him like a child but Tonks could easily see Harry Potter was no longer a child but a young man, by far more mature than anyone else his age. She had seen him stand by Sirius as they fought beside each other and dueled Dolohov and Lucius and even more importantly, Harry held his own. She watched him as he sat down and leaned up against the tree and closed his eyes, resting. Sirius had mentioned before he died about Harry's habit to hide his emotions from people. Tonks had to admit the boy hid it well, always acting as though nothing was wrong. But now when he thought he was alone, not knowing that the beautiful twenty year old Auror was watching him she saw him let out a deep sigh. She could now see the pain on his face, and she had the sudden urge to go to him, to comfort him. To take him in her arms and let him know that it was going to be alright. She could see now that Harry was not okay at all yet he was working out and conditioning his body which she personally thought was a very nice body.

_'Whoa girl easy, stay focused you're supposed to keep an eye on him not ogle him'_ Tonks chastised herself.

But she couldn't help but do just that as her eyes traced his lean body. He was skinny but she could see the firm muscle, Harry was definitely strong despite the lean build. Harry apparently didn't strive for bulk and instead toned and firmed his lean build, which was smart in Tonk's professional opinion as he would be faster and more agile. In her personal opinion she could not deny how attracted to him she was. She watched Harry as he half turned his head and she could see the dull emptiness in his eyes.

_'Those eyes, that boy is in so much pain how does he hold it together? He certainly hasn't broken down,'_ Tonks thought as she continued to watch Harry.

She held her breath as he started to speak however and the tone in his voice made her want to cry.

"It was all my fault, how could I have been so stupid?" Harry asked.

"Talking to yourself Potter?" Dudley taunted as he approached Harry flanked by his gang.

"What do you want?" Harry asked annoyed but in a defeated tone.

"Mum and dad sent me to tell you that because it's Friday we will be going away for the weekend and will not be returning until the following Tuesday. Dad said that if you don't keep up with the work you will wish you were never born," Dudley replied as he and his gang walked away down the street.

"Good riddance," Harry sighed as he rested his head back against the tree again.

After a few minutes Harry got up and decided to jog home as it was now late in the afternoon and he would have to cook his relatives dinner before taking the scraps he was allowed to have before confining himself to his small room once again. As Harry jogged, Tonks followed silently and swiftly at a safe distance. Harry cursed as he neared the Dursley's home only to find his uncle Vernon standing at the door, his face purple.

"Freak! Where the hell have you been!" Vernon raged.

"I was at the park uncle," Harry replied.

"Don't use that tone with me you little freak! You're a worthless scum sucking boy!" Vernon yelled.

Vernon then grabbed Harry and forced him inside and there was a crash like something breaking and then there wasn't another sound. Tonks wanted to go in so badly, but she held back because of her orders, she seethed with anger at what that man had called Harry. But she remembered that other boy mentioning they were going out of town. She decided that she would wait, the Dursleys were leaving tomorrow and then she would reveal herself to Harry. She needed to let him know it was alright and that she cared for him, well it was more than just caring for him but she didn't want to let that slip out. But she could barely keep herself from storming in there right now. She decided that she would go in later tonight to check on her handsome wizard.

It was nearly nightfall as Harry stumbled into his room and fell to his knees in pain. The blood from his wound was still bleeding despite his best attempts to wrap it with what little he had. After his uncle shoved him inside he quickly cooked them their meal but decided to try and risk a little more than table scraps and learned how big of a mistake that was. His uncle became enraged and punched Harry across the face causing him to fall into a nearby table. The table wobbled and as Harry lost his footing the table over turned and fell on him. Vernon quickly pulled the table off Harry only to grab the injured boy and drag him across the floor into the hall leading to the front door and tossed him onto the stairs violently.

"Now see here you freak! You will keep up the chores while we are away and if I come back and even one of your jobs isn't done, You'll be wishing you were never born freak!" Vernon snarled.

Harry had crawled up the stairs, beaten and bruised with a gash in his side from the corner of the table he hit. He looked around for something to treat his wounds but found nothing. He struggled to his feet to turn on the light as it was getting dark and as he got up he wobbled from the pain. He managed to make it to the switch but cursed as his strength failed him and he slid down the wall and rested his back against it.

"Bugger, I'm weaker than I thought," Harry sighed.

The small gash was dripping blood again and Harry growled painfully as he ripped a decent sized piece of his over sized hand me down shirt off and did his best to wrap it around the bloody wound. He hissed as he tied it as tightly as he could. He thought about dragging himself into the bathroom across the hall but he was only allowed to use it in the morning and if he did breach that rule it would result in a beating from his uncle and in his current state he didn't think it was worth the risk. He heard the Dursleys go to bed and not long after that all was quiet. But Harry's head snapped to his bedroom door directly across from him and he squinted to see the small lock turning on its own.

"Oh hell," Harry cursed quietly as he quietly pulled his wand from his pocket and pointed it at the door.

He knew that if Death Eaters had somehow managed to get in he was finished, but he would take as many of them out as he could. The lock clicked announcing the door being unlocked and the door very slowly began to open. Harry found this odd considering it wasn't in a Death Eater's nature to do such a thing, he figured they would just blast the door down catching him by surprise. Finally the door opened and Harry was very surprised to see Tonks cautiously coming in.

_'Wow, she is so beautiful, get a grip Potter there is no way she would like you that way'_ Harry thought.

"Tonks?" Harry asked weakly.

Tonks scanned the room before her eyes fell on Harry. She gasped in horror at the shape he was in. He was slumped on the floor resting against the wall with a couple bruises forming and she saw the scrap of his tattered shirt tied around his waist and saw the faint red blood stain on one side.

"Oh my god Harry!" Tonks cried as she rushed over to him.

She helped him to his feet and supported him before gently helping him sit on the bed. He had grown over the school year, when they came to get him that night before his fifth year he was about the same height as she was. But now he had gained an inch or two as he was visibly taller than she was. She began casting various healing charms on the bumps and bruises he had. Her eyes then traveled to the blood stained cloth around his waist. Harry got the hint and started to painfully unwrap the makeshift bandage. Once it was removed Tonks gasped at the deep gash in his side. Tonks gently reached for the rest of his shirt and felt Harry stiffen and her heart broke.

"Harry it's okay, I just need to take this off so I can see the wound better and heal it properly," Tonks explained softly.

Harry nodded hesitantly and she helped him remove his shirt to which he tensed in pain. Tonks took a moment to admire his well built chest and arms before quickly examining the gash. Tonks grimaced as she looked at the angry wound and quickly conjured a bowl of water and a very soft wash cloth. She then set to work as gently as she could, Harry gripped the bed hard as his knuckles turned white but he didn't move and held still for her which she was very impressed with. Then she cast a few healing charms to close the wound before using the cloth to gently scrub the remnants of blood off of him. The entire time she was glancing up at him as she worked only to see a pained but depressing expression on his normally handsome features. On Harry's end he felt embarrassed. Embarrassed because Tonks was seeing him in such a broken and pathetic state. But her ministrations were soft, gentle and caring. Finally after she had finished they made eye contact and Harry saw a deep genuine concern in her beautiful eyes. Tonks gazed into his striking deep emerald eyes and her heart broke even further, she caught him when he was vulnerable, and she could see terrible pain, guilt, and the haunted look of a tortured soul. Tonks couldn't help herself as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to her in a gentle hug. Harry stiffened at first which made her heart break even more for the handsome young man. Harry however was shocked, but her embrace was warm, comforting and soothing and he found himself returning her embrace.

"Shh, it's okay now Harry," Tonks cooed softly.

They finally broke apart and Harry stood up, testing his healed injuries to find that Tonks did a very good job. He turned back to face her and saw her sitting there studying him carefully.

"Thank you Tonks," Harry said after a minute.

"Of course Harry, but if you don't mind me asking, how come I come in here to find you half dead?" Tonks asked.

Harry looked away for a minute gazing out the window towards the black night sky before sighing and returning to look at the beautiful witch.

"My uncle," Harry replied.

Tonks gasped as her face turned to shock before twisting in anger and her hair changed to a deep red to accentuate this.

"Just wait until Dumbledore hears about this," Tonks snapped.

"He knows," Harry replied in the same quiet tone.

"Wait what?" Tonks asked confused.

"That's why Moody threatened the Dursleys, I pleaded my case to Dumbledore but he insisted that I stay here because of the blood protection, the threats didn't do any good either," Harry explained.

"Pack your things Harry, we're leaving," Tonks said in a strained voice trying to control her anger.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I am getting you out of here, you are not staying here any longer, and I will more than announce this to your relatives," Tonks replied as she turned and left Harry's room.

Harry saw how angry she was and decided to do as she told him as he packed the few things he did own.

Tonks boldly walked up to Vernon and Petunia's bedroom and banged on the door loudly.

"What the bloody hell?" She heard Vernon yell.

"Dursley! Get your arse up and down to your living room now!" Tonks snarled as she then moved to their living room to wait for them.

On her way she poked her head into Harry's room to see him finished and waved her wand, shrinking his belongings to which he put in his pockets. She motioned for him to follow her to which he did immediately. He could tell Tonks was royally pissed off and almost felt sorry for the Dursleys. They made their way into the living room and not long after a purple faced Vernon Dursley came stomping in followed by his wife.

"What the hell is..." Vernon was cut off when Tonks jammed her wand to his fat throat menacingly.

"Sit," She snarled.

"Don't you start telling me..." Vernon tried again.

"I said SIT!" Tonks snarled even more loudly.

Harry had never seen the beautiful Auror so angry, not even when someone called her by her first name. When Vernon didn't move she used a very weak spell and forced them both to sit on the couch in front of her. Tonks then towered over them menacingly and for once Vernon was afraid. He stared back at Tonks fearfully, clearly seeing her trying to contain her rage.

"Now give me one good reason why I shouldn't make you wish you were never born?" Tonks snarled at the cowering whale of a man.

"What..." Vernon uttered.

"I ought to make you writhe on the floor like the fat worm you are for what you did to him!" Tonks all but screamed.

Vernon was now truly afraid as was Petunia as they stared at the angry witch in fear.

"Well I am taking him away from here and he will not be returning," Tonks said as she then stepped back to stand next to Harry.

Harry then turned from his frightened relatives to Tonks who looked at him with a much softer expression.

"Take my arm Harry, we're leaving," Tonks instructed.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

"You'll see," Tonks said as Harry grabbed her arm and she apparated them both away.

AN: Well that does it for chapter one. I hope you like it so far, let me know by leaving a review! Until next chapter!

****

Dragonthunder89


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter or any of the characters, I only own the plot that I am laying out for this story.

AN: Hello readers! First I want to offer a huge apology for not updating. My files became corrupted somehow and I couldn't save them so I had to start all over. Second I will continue this story and hopefully everything will go smoothly and I can update regularly. So thank you again for the positive feedback and keep those reviews coming. Alright let's get started!

Dragonthunder89

**Love Amidst the Darkness**

Harry recognized that Tonks had apparated them to Grimmauld Place. The memories of his godfather came rushing back and that horrible night. Tonks had turned to look at Harry and noticed the haunted look in his eyes and knew immediately what must have been going through his mind.

"Harry are you ok?" Tonks asked.

Harry nodded and quickly masked the pained expression on his face; Tonks looked as though she wanted to argue but decided against it for now.

"I better floo Dumbledore about what's going on," Tonks said as she moved towards the fireplace.

Tonks approached the floo and tossed the powder in to call Dumbledore as Harry stood behind her as she bent down.

_'Well, she certainly has a cute bum'_ Harry thought but quickly shook that thought away as he heard the voice of his headmaster.

"Nymphadora whatever are you doing there? You're supposed to be on guard duty watching Harry tonight," Dumbledore asked.

"I brought Harry here with me Albus, and please don't call me that," Tonks replied.

"What could possess you to do that? I must insist that you return Harry to Privet Drive," Dumbledore said.

"I refuse to take him back there; he is never going back there, I suggest you get here as soon as possible. We need to talk," Tonks replied irritably.

"Very well, I am on my way," Dumbledore replied.

Tonks straightened and turned towards Harry and flashed him a reassuring smile before the fire flashed a brilliant green and out stepped Dumbledore.

"Now Nymphadora would you care to explain why you have disobeyed orders and compromised Harry's safety?" Dumbledore asked.

"Are you aware of how Harry is treated by those people?" Tonks asked ignoring his use of her first name.

"Yes, it is unfortunate how they view the magical world but as I recall Alastor and Remus had discussed Harry's treatment with them," Dumbledore replied.

"Well apparently it didn't do any good, in fact quite the opposite," Tonks said getting irritated with him.

"Whatever do you mean?" Dumbledore asked.

"It was lucky that I decided to go in and check on him, I went up to his room after they were all asleep and found Harry slumped on the floor half dead. The bruises and gashes were horrific, I could give you the memory if you'd like," Tonks explained.

"My dear, surely there is an explanation?" Dumbledore asked optimistically.

"There is! Those god damned people beat the bloody hell out of him!" Tonks shouted angrily as her hair began turning red to reflect her anger.

"Calm yourself there is no need to shout," Dumbledore replied.

"Well I refuse to take him back there to those awful people," Tonks said.

"You'd be willing to risk Harry's safety and leave him here alone in the house of his godfather?" Dumbledore challenged.

"He's just as safe here Albus, no one but the Order knows of it and no I will stay here with Harry and look after him if it makes you feel better. Not that it is really necessary, Harry's a big boy and can handle himself, but I will still stay here to look after him and keep him company," Tonks argued fiercely.

Dumbledore decided that her argument was far too solid for him to contradict and with a heavy sigh he reluctantly nodded before turning to Harry.

"Very well, but Harry I must insist that you stay indoors, I have other business to attend to so I shall say goodnight and will be back soon to check on things," Dumbledore said as he reentered the floo and was gone.

Tonks sighed happily, now she could turn all her attention to Harry. She turned and saw him staring at the place Dumbledore had stood just a moment ago before he locked eyes with her.

"I don't know how to thank you Tonks," Harry said finally.

"Harry I care about you a great deal and there is no way I would allow you to be treated like that, you deserve so much better," Tonks replied.

Harry said nothing as he dropped his gaze, obviously troubled and Tonks approached him.

"Well I expect you're tired we should get some sleep," Tonks said.

"Yeah, thank you again Tonks for everything," Harry replied.

"Of course now let's get some rest shall we?" Tonks asked.

Tonks led the way upstairs with Harry close behind her and they came upon the master bedroom and Harry's pain came back as he approached his godfather's bedroom. Tonks turned and saw the pained expression on his face.

"Harry?" Tonks asked gently.

"I'm alright," Harry replied quickly as he opened the door.

Tonks followed him inside and led him over to the bed and sat him down before sitting next to him.

"Harry I can tell you're not alright, I won't push you but I want you to know that I'm here for you," Tonks said.

Harry nodded but couldn't speak for a minute and Tonks reluctantly got up and made to leave when she heard him speak.

"Do you resent me?" Harry asked with a hint of fear.

"What?" Tonks asked startled by the question as she turned to face him.

"He was your cousin and it's my fault that he's gone. I would understand if you did resent or even hate me," Harry replied not able to look at her.

Tonks quickly sat down next to him again and gently took his hand in hers and made him lift his eyes to hers.

"Harry I could never hate you, in fact it's quite the opposite. You are an incredible young man and it was not your fault. You thought he was in trouble and rushed to save him, and that takes guts Harry. Not many are so willing to charge into danger like that," Tonks explained.

"But if I hadn't fallen for Voldemort's trap Sirius would still be alive," Harry protested.

"Harry you didn't know, any one of us could have been faced with the same dilemma. Sirius knew the risk but he loved you and rushed to save you just as you rushed to save him," Tonks replied.

Harry pondered this and Tonks waited patiently for his mind to process what she told him and after a few minutes he managed a weak smile to which Tonks silently celebrated. It was a weak smile but it was a start and she always adored his smile.

"Thank you Tonks, you've done so much for me already," Harry said.

"Not at all Harry, now get some rest I won't be far away if you need me," Tonks replied.

"Likewise," Harry said.

Tonks smiled sweetly before she got up and headed for the door. Before closing it behind her she gave Harry a playful wink and then headed for the room right next to his so she could be close. She changed into a conservative night gown since Harry was around considering she usually slept in almost nothing. For his part Harry removed his shirt and climbed into bed and shortly thereafter he managed to fall asleep.

Voldemort paced back and forth in front of his followers. They all tried to control their fear as they saw the cold fury etched on his snake like face. Lucius lay writhing in pain on the floor as Voldemort had just finished torturing him for his failure. Only Lucius and Bellatrix had managed to get away from the battle in the Department of Mysteries. The rest had been captured and he had not obtained the prophecy bringing him no closer than before the battle. Unfortunately for now all he could do was wait and plan.

"Damn you Harry Potter!" Voldemort screamed.

Harry awoke screaming as his head exploded with pain. He could tell that Voldemort was truly and royally pissed off. He clutched his head as he struggled out of bed but an even stronger blast of excruciating pain ripped through his scar forcing him to the floor on his knees. He was glad he had cast a silencing charm in case this happened so he didn't wake Tonks. She had done so much for him already and he didn't want to worry her. The pain began to subside as Harry guessed Voldemort was calming down. Harry was finally able to get up and quietly headed for the bathroom. He turned on the faucet and splashed water over his face and looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"Bloody hell you look terrible," Harry told his reflection.

Harry had left the bathroom door open and the running water was enough to awaken Tonks as she quietly got up and peeked out her door to see the bathroom light on. Tonks checked her attire before she crept towards the bathroom. She heard Harry comment negatively on his appearance to which she argued the point silently.

_'I don't know where he is getting that because I think he's really cute'_ Tonks thought.

Tonks reached the bathroom and gasped when she saw Harry's now visible body. He wasn't wearing a shirt with his pants and she saw many scars littering his body. Harry turned when he heard her gasp.

"Tonks, I'm sorry did I wake you?" Harry asked.

Tonks however slowly approached him as he turned to face her. Her eyes were locked on a particularly large scar on Harry's upper chest it ran from just above his right pectoral up to his right shoulder blade. Harry stiffened slightly when she walked towards him; he wasn't used to this from anyone let alone the girl of his dreams. Tonks couldn't help herself as she reached out and lightly touched the angry scar on his chest lightly. Her touch was so gentle and yet at the same time it was like an electric current.

"Harry...how?" Tonks managed to ask.

Harry dropped his gaze but when he raised his eyes to meet hers she saw something new in them, as if he had reached a decision about something. On his end Harry looked back into her beautiful eyes and had the strangest feeling that he could tell her anything and everything. Finally he sighed before deciding to speak.

"Tonks, you've done so much for me and saved me. Although it would probably be better if you stayed away from me," Harry said.

"What? But why?" Tonks asked.

"I'm dangerous Tonks, being around me is dangerous for you or anyone else for that matter. I don't want you to get hurt, I care about you too much," Harry replied as he dropped his gaze to the floor again.

Tonks mentally sighed in relief, she was afraid it was her, but no Harry was trying to protect her. Of course this only made her feel even more for him as she cupped his chin and raised his head so she could look at him.

"I'm not going to leave you Harry because I care too much about you to do that," Tonks argued gently.

Harry was going to argue but the passion he saw in her beautiful eyes made him swallow any argument he may have had.

"Okay I suppose I should let you go back to bed I'm sorry I woke you, and as for these scars, I will begin explaining in the morning when you wake up. You deserve to know everything if you are going to be around me, although I warn you much of it you won't like," Harry replied.

"What about you?" Tonks asked.

"Don't worry about me I'll be alright," Harry replied.

"Harry I don't have to be on duty for another two days and it doesn't look as though either of us is going to get any more sleep anytime soon. So let's go down and get something to drink and we can talk some more," Tonks said offering her hand.

After a moment Harry took her hand and she smiled before she led him from the bathroom and they headed downstairs into the kitchen. Tonks sat Harry down before getting a couple of butter beers and joining him.

"Thanks," Harry said as he took a sip.

"Of course," Tonks replied as she sipped her own while watching him.

"Okay Tonks what do you want to know?" Harry asked.

"Well I'd like to know everything I can about you at least as much as you are willing to share with me," Tonks replied.

"Dumbledore hasn't told any of you very much has he?" Harry asked.

"No not really," Tonks admitted.

"Well, Tonks I feel like I can trust you but I don't want everyone to know what I'm going to tell you," Harry replied nervously.

"I understand Harry and I will never betray your trust," Tonks promised.

Harry turned more so he was facing her and pointed to the large scar she had touched earlier.

"In fourth year I was forced to compete in the Tri Wizard Tournament and take on three tasks," Harry began.

"I remember Sirius mentioning it but I never did find out much," Tonks replied.

"Well, the entire school turned against me, thinking I had cheated and forced my way in. Even Ron sided with everyone else. The first task we had to retrieve a golden egg that held the clue to what the second task would be. Problem is, I had to battle a dragon to get the egg," Harry revealed.

"A dragon? Are they insane?" Tonks cried.

"I fought a Hungarian Horntail and this scar that you were touching was from him. Bastard got me with his spiked tail," Harry replied.

"I've heard from Charlie that Horntails are particularly nasty dragons, I can't believe you fought one and lived," Tonks said her eyes shimmering.

"Well every dragon was chained up in the arena but my dragon of course managed to break his chain and move freely. I was able to summon my Firebolt and our fight took to the air but I managed to fight it off thanks to all of my experience as a Seeker," Harry explained.

Tonks listened in awe, she couldn't believe Harry had fought and won against a dragon, especially a Horntail.

"The second task we had to swim to the bottom of the Black Lake and retrieve something valuable to each of us within an hour. Those Grindylows have some sharp tentacles," Harry continued as he brought her attention to a lighter scar on the side of his neck.

Tonks found herself wanting to touch him again but managed to restrain herself and Harry continued.

"The final task was an enormous maze in which the cup lay at the center and the first to reach it would be the winner. But there was something wrong with the maze. As I walked it was dead quiet and dark. I heard Fleur scream and rushed to see if she was alright," Harry began.

"What happened to her?" Tonks asked.

"I don't know, but I came across Krum not long after and he had been bewitched. I think he may have had something to do with it. He almost attacked me but somehow managed to lower his wand and he disappeared again. Long story short, a little later I stumbled upon Cedric and Krum and they were fighting. Cedric managed to knock Krum out but the maze was corrupting all of us and he intended to finish Krum off. I was able to stop him from killing him and the two of us pushed and clawed our way towards the cup. Cedric was tripped by vines that were trying to pull him in, I fought the urge to leave him there and managed to help free him. The maze then began to move again and Cedric insisted that because I saved him I should take the cup but I said we should grab it together," Harry explained his voice starting to fail him.

"Wait so it was a tie? Dumbledore said you won the tournament?" Tonks asked.

"The cup was a portkey and we landed in the graveyard in Little Hangleton. When we got our bearings, Wormtail appeared and approached us. Pain ripped through my scar forcing me to my knees and I ordered Cedric to get back to the cup, but Wormtail raised his wand and killed Cedric and I was helpless to do anything about it," Harry continued sadly.

"Oh Harry, it was beyond your control his death wasn't your fault," Tonks replied soothingly as she took his hand in hers.

"But it was, I should have just taken the cup myself, the whole thing was a trap to get me to that bloody graveyard. Wormtail then resurrected Voldemort to a body. Once he was resurrected he summoned his Death Eaters and wanted to duel me so he could kill me. He tortured me first with the Cruciatus, but once he lifted it I got up and we both sent curses at one another and deadlocked," Harry continued.

"So what happened?" Tonks asked.

"Priori Incantatum, my parents and Cedric appeared. Cedric asked me to take his body back to his father, while my mum and dad helped me break the connection and shrouded Voldemort and his followers in a thick fog to give me a few seconds to escape," Harry finished.

"Why the hell didn't Dumbledore tell any of us any of this?" Tonks demanded.

She saw Harry flinch from her outburst and quickly smiled gently and squeezed his hand reassuringly. But Harry merely shook his head, knowing she had misread his action.

"No you're right, he only tells everyone what he wants them to know but he told you guys very little about me and I know why," Harry replied.

"Really? Why then?" Tonks asked curiously.

"Do you know why exactly this war is centered on me?" Harry asked.

"Of course I do, there is a prophecy about you but I don't understand why that bastard is so intent on killing you, even more so than Dumbledore," Tonks admitted.

"The reason is because the prophecy, in a nutshell, basically says that either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. So in other words, one of us is going to die. I have to kill him, or he will kill me and he is so intent on my death because I'm the only one who can kill him, Harry revealed.

Tonks was fighting back tears but it was no use as she had her hand covering her mouth at this horrible revelation. How could Dumbledore keep something like this to himself? Or a better question crossed her mind, why the hell did something so terrible have to burden such a sweet man like Harry? She had strong feelings for Harry but now she knew because of the burden of this prophecy, things were all making more sense. The abuse Harry suffered, the isolation, and the fate of the wizarding world resting squarely on his shoulders. Yet Harry still managed to remain an amazing young man who loved his friends and determined to keep fighting. Harry was far more mature than any boy his age, hell he was more mature than some of the jerks she worked with. But he endured such pain that it ripped her apart to see the man she now knew she loved to suffer so much. She flung her arms around Harry, surprising him but Harry shook it off and returned her embrace as she cried silent tears for him.

"It's alright Tonks," Harry soothed.

Tonks slowly regained herself and looked into his face and he offered her a smile to cheer her up. She loved his smile and she smiled back gently as she reluctantly broke away from him. Although she rather liked having his arms around her.

_'Get a hold of yourself Dora' _Tonks scolded herself.

On his end Harry thoroughly enjoyed the hug, it was different than any hug he had received in the past, but so much better. She was warm, and he felt comfortable and peaceful in her arms. When she managed to look at him and smile, Harrys heart fluttered.

_'God she is so beautiful, her smile is downright gorgeous, stop it Potter she is way out of your league'_ Harry thought.

When Tonks slowly pulled away it brought Harry back to reality and he saw how tired she looked and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Tonks asked.

"Not funny exactly, you just look so tired now and it's cute," Harry replied.

_'What the bloody hell did I just say? Damn you've done it now Potter' _Harry cursed inwardly.

_'Harry thinks I look cute when I'm tired? Maybe there is a chance...Dora come on don't get your hopes up'_ Tonks thought.

"Come on Tonks let's go try and get some sleep you look exhausted and I know that what I talked about was a lot to take in," Harry said standing and offering her his hand.

Tonks smiled sweetly up at him and accepted his hand and let him lead her upstairs. She would find any excuse to hold his hand in hers. Once they reached the room where she was sleeping next to his, Harry turned and gave Tonks a reassuring smile silently telling her that he was ok. Tonks smiled back at him and decided to test the waters a little. She leaned in and pecked Harry on the cheek and winked at him before going into her room, making sure to catch his reaction and she wasn't disappointed. Harry was shocked, in a good way and his face showed it as a blush found its way to his face before he left her and returned to his room to get some much needed sleep, his mind swimming with the thoughts of the beautiful witch in the next room.

AN: Well there we are, again I fiercely apologize for the long delay also as some will notice I used the short version of the maze in Harry's fourth year from the movie instead of the book. Hopefully now that things are working again I should be able to update fairly regularly. So stay tuned and dont forget to leave a review!

**Dragonthunder89 **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own it you all know that by now, I only own the plot.

AN: Hey everyone! I got mostly good feedback so I must be doing something right eh? Now to respond to a few reviewers' questions. Yes Dumbledore will be bashed somewhat. I haven't decided if I will make him bad or not. I have an idea for it if I do decide to make him bad though. I guess well see, and of course my loyal readers can offer their input on that subject as well if they wish. Well enough out of me let's get to it and remember to review!

**Dragonthunder89**

**Love Amidst the Darkness**

Tonks awoke the next day around noon, she remembered the late night talk she had with Harry and smiled as she remembered when they parted ways to go to bed. She left her room and checked to see that the bathroom was free and decided that Harry was still sleeping. With a quick glance toward Harry's room, she decided to shower and get cleaned up. She showered and dressed within twenty minutes. Today she sported a tight fitting dark pink T-shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans that hugged her hips and slender legs without fitting too tightly. When she opened her bedroom door again fully dressed she smelled something delicious wafting from the kitchen but as far as she knew, they were the only ones there currently. She made her way downstairs and upon entering the kitchen she was shocked to see Harry at the stove, fully dressed in a black muscle shirt he received as a gift the previous Christmas and a pair of blue jeans that hung a little baggy but complimented him.

_He can cook? _Tonks thought.

Harry turned his head when he heard her enter and smiled brightly at her and her shocked expression.

"Morning Tonks, well I guess it is afternoon now but oh well," Harry greeted as he started putting eggs and toast on a plate.

"I didn't know you could cook Harry," Tonks replied.

"Oh, well I kind of had to learn because I was forced to cook for the Dursleys every day," Harry answered as he set a plate down for her and turned to get his own breakfast.

Tonks took her seat but waited for Harry to join her before she started eating. She was impressed, even though it wasn't hard to prepare, Harry made some tasty eggs.

_So hes smart, handsome, strong, but also so sweet, and now he can cook, he's one hell of a catch, _Tonks thought as they ate in silence for a few minutes.

"I hear you're an early riser," Tonks said.

"Well I got used to it but I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me and I thought this would be a good start," Harry replied.

Tonks just smiled at his thoughtfulness and both soon finished eating. Harry rose and moved to collect Tonks' plate but she surprised him by taking his dishes and moving towards the sink.

"Don't try to argue mister, you were so sweet to make me breakfast but I'll handle the dishes," Tonks said winking.

Harry chuckled and decided not to argue but instead he turned and headed into the hall when the fireplace flashed and out stepped Albus Dumbledore who brushed off his robes. He saw Harry enter and smiled pleasantly.

"Ah good afternoon Harry," Dumbledore greeted.

"Hello headmaster, what brings you here today?" Harry asked.

"Well I came to inform you and Nymphadora..." Dumbledore started but both winced when Tonks' angry voice shouted.

"I heard that Albus!" Tonks yelled from the kitchen.

Harry grinned as Dumbledore shook his head at the irate witch.

"My apologies Tonks!" Dumbledore called back to her.

"You were saying sir?" Harry asked as Tonks joined them.

"Well I am here to inform you that an Order meeting shall be held tonight at six," Dumbledore replied.

"Oh so I suppose everyone shall be gathering here for dinner then?" Tonks asked.

"Molly has already taken it upon herself to be here around four to begin preparing enough food for all who are attending," Dumbledore replied.

"How many should we be expecting?" Harry asked.

"Well, all of the Weasleys, myself, Minerva, Severus, Remus, and Alastor I believe," Dumbledore recited.

"Great, I have to put up with Snape tonight," Harry grumbled.

"Thats Professor Snape Harry," Dumbledore corrected.

"Yeah sure, greasy git," Harry grumbled while Tonks stifled a giggle.

"Now Harry you should show a little more respect to Severus," Dumbledore scolded.

Tonks stopped giggling when she saw the anger flash across Harry's face and he glared daggers at Dumbledore.

"He needs to earn it," Harry growled fiercely before turning and leaving the room angrily.

"Very well then I have to finish preparing for the meeting tonight so I shall see you then," Dumbledore said before making his exit.

Tonks immediately went in search of Harry, she heard him head towards the stairs and guessed he went to his room. She climbed the stairs and knocked lightly on his door.

"Harry can I come in?" Tonks asked.

"Of course," Harry replied quietly.

Tonks opened the door and saw Harry on the floor doing pushups. He stopped and rose to his feet as she entered.

"Harry are you alright? You looked really angry back there," Tonks asked.

"It's not important, and I'm okay, but thank you," Harry replied.

"Why do you hate Snape so much Harry? I mean I know he can be a jerk but..." Tonks trailed off.

"You have no idea how much of a git he is, he made my life at Hogwarts hell every chance he got. Always looking for some stupid excuse to punish me or take away house points. Always taunting me about how worthless I am, and also insulting my father, and don't even get me started on the Occulmency lessons the past year," Harry explained.

"What about the lessons?" Tonks asked.

"Do you know why he immediately began giving me lessons?" Harry asked.

"Well it's a good idea to learn it Harry no matter what," Tonks replied.

"Yeah, but I have a mental connection to Voldemort, I can see his thoughts and in my sleep I sometimes will accidentally enter his mind and see through his eyes. Well this connection can work both ways and that's why. But all he did was assault my mind forcing me to relive the most terrible memories of my life and instead of coaching me or giving me any helpful advice all he did was yell at me to focus and close my mind," Harry explained.

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't know he was such a jerk to you," Tonks replied.

"It's fine Tonks, so I guess we have a couple hours now until the Weasleys get here," Harry said.

"Looks like it, so what do you want to do until they get here?" Tonks asked.

"Well, Sirius told me once that this place had a basement do you know anything about it?" Harry asked.

"Well I know Sirius mentioned it from time to time but I never thought much of it why?" Tonks asked.

"Do you know where it is? Before you got up I did a quick scan of the house and didn't see any doors or anything that would lead to this basement," Harry asked.

"Well then lets make a little adventure out of it hmm?" Tonks asked.

Harry grinned and nodded before leading the way out into the hall and toward the stairs with Tonks close behind.

"Any ideas where the entrance might be?" Tonks asked.

"Well my guess is it would be somewhere in the long hallway between the front door and the kitchen," Harry replied.

Tonks nodded as they came down the stairs and started searching the long hallway, with Harry starting by the front door and Tonks starting at the kitchen door. But after spending a good forty five minutes they couldn't find any clue.

"Where the bloody hell is it?" Tonks asked groaning.

"Nothing, not a single indication that there is a basement," Harry replied.

"Well, so much for our adventure," Tonks sighed.

"Kreacher!" Harry called out.

Sure enough the hateful little elf appeared in front of Harry with a loud pop but his face was far from pleasant.

"Harry Potter called Kreacher?" Kreacher asked.

"Sirius once spoke of a basement, do you know of it?" Harry asked.

"Kreacher knows everything that is the noble House of Black," Kreacher snapped as if insulted.

"Can you show us where it is?" Harry asked.

"Filthy blood traitors in my mistress's house," Kreacher mumbled nastily.

"Kreacher you will show me the entrance to the basement," Harry ordered.

Kreacher glared at Harry before reluctantly moving to the stand that held the head of a deceased house elf. Harry and Tonks exchanged looks before following the little elf. This stand had always unnerved Harry and looking at it now was no different.

"Master hid the doorway, turn the head until it is looking at the wall," Kreacher instructed.

"Before I do, what is down there Kreacher that made him hide the door?" Harry asked.

"Kreacher does not know why master hid the door, but Kreacher guesses master did so because he wanted it to himself," Kreacher replied.

Harry nodded before slowly reaching out and grabbing the head before slowly turning it around so it was facing the wall. Tonks jumped as the wall right next to the stand sunk inwards and slowly slid sideways revealing a dark stairway that descended.

"Brilliant!" Harry exclaimed.

"We better be careful Harry," Tonks warned.

Harry nodded as he drew his wand and with a quick Lumos followed closely by Tonks, the two began their descent down the dark stairway. Harry was surprised by how long it was taking to get to the bottom. They finally came to a single door and taking a deep breath Harry slowly opened it. Tonks had her wand aimed overhead as a precaution behind him as they slowly entered the dark room. Although it was dark, Harry could make out a little of the room and realized there wasnt much in it at all. The basement was all one room, and it was huge the ceiling was high which made Harry wonder if there wasnt a permanent expansion charm on the large room. Tonks and Harry expanded their lighting and saw that it was completely empty. Tonks looked around and saw several large lamps and flicked her wand at one and jumped when a bright light ignited from it and the other lamps lit as well until the entire room was bright.

"That sly dog," Harry chuckled.

"It looks like a big gym," Tonks added.

"Well that explains how Sirius managed to stay in shape being cooped up here like he was," Harry replied.

Tonks nodded as the two moved further in making sure they hadn't missed anything. Harry happened to glance over at Tonks while she continued to look about the room. He couldn't help but admire her curves, she was beautiful. Harry didn't know it, but Tonks was well aware of Harry eying her and she couldn't help but smile. Her smile widened as an idea popped into her head.

"Enjoying the view Harry?" Tonks asked playfully while stealing a glance in his direction.

Harrys eyes widened and he quickly averted his gaze to the far wall blushing madly. Tonks giggled which caused Harry to look at her again only to see her wink at him playfully before turning to scan the room again.

"Mrs. Weasley will be here soon, we should get back upstairs," Harry managed to say clearing his throat.

Tonks giggled at his reaction and thought it was adorable when he blushed but she took pity on him when she agreed.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea, maybe we should keep this basement between us for now," Tonks suggested.

"Oh, yeah that's probably a good idea," Harry quickly agreed.

The two headed upstairs and the hidden door slid back into place and the elf head slowly turned back around to its original position.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that," Harry commented indicating the elf head.

Before Tonks could reply they heard the floo and went to investigate only to find Molly Weasley brushing herself off. Harry hadn't realized they had been down there that long.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," Harry greeted politely.

"Oh hello Harry how are you dear?" Molly asked as she immediately engulfed him into one of her famous hugs.

"I'm fine," Harry replied.

"Dumbledore informed us what happened, I'm so sorry those muggles were so cruel to you dear," Molly said looking as if she were about to cry.

"It's okay, besides thanks to Tonks I'm safe and sound," Harry said.

"Hi Molly," Tonks greeted.

"Hello Tonks, thank you for saving Harry," Molly replied.

"Well of course, he's going to be staying here from now on and I assured Albus that I'd be staying here as well to keep him company," Tonks explained.

"Oh? Albus forgot to mention that, well excuse me I have to begin preparing dinner," Molly replied uncomfortably as she scurried to the kitchen muttering quietly.

"That was odd," Harry said.

Tonks nodded wondering what had gotten into Molly but it was soon interrupted when the floo flashed again and Ginny stepped through.

"Harry! Oh it's so good to see you!" Ginny cried as she launched herself at Harry in a fierce hug.

"It's good to see you too," Harry replied returning the hug.

Tonks was surprised when she felt a flash of jealousy pass through her as Ginny hugged Harry. Ginny pulled back and smiled sweetly before speaking.

"Wow Harry packed on a little muscle this past month?" Ginny asked.

"Well not a lot just been working out a little before I got here," Harry replied missing the obvious flirting Ginny was doing.

Fred and George stepped out next followed by Ron, and then to Harry's surprise, Hermione. Arthur came a few minutes later looking tired but smiled pleasantly at seeing Harry.

"Hey mate!" Ron greeted.

"Hi Ron," Harry replied.

Harry was immediately bull dozed by Hermione who launched herself at Harry much like Ginny had only a little harder.

"Harry! Oh are you alright? Dumbledore told us what happened to you!" Hermione cried.

"I'm fine Hermione, thanks to Tonks," Harry replied as he smiled at the beautiful metamorph.

"Harry, good to see you're safe," Arthur said extending his hand which Harry shook.

"Good to see you too Mr. Weasley," Harry said.

"Well the other Order members should be here soon so I'll leave you kids to it," Arthur replied.

"Hey there Harry," the twins chorused.

"Hey guys how are things?" Harry asked.

"Not bad, sorry we can't stay and chat but we were inducted into the Order this summer!" Fred exclaimed.

"Wow, well congratulations," Harry replied.

"Don't worry Harry, we'll be sure to see you before leaving tonight," George assured as he and Fred made their way towards the kitchen.

Harry glanced at Tonks and realized that meant her as well and he suddenly wished she didn't have to leave him. To his surprise, Tonks reluctantly followed after Arthur while giving Harry an apologetic look.

"Come on we've got some things to tell you," Ron said as he led the way upstairs.

Hermione was right behind him and Harry sighed before following and noticed Ginny was tagging along awfully close to him. Once upstairs, they chose the closest room to the stairway which Ginny and Hermione had shared the previous summer when he arrived.

"So what are you going to do about the Dursleys?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, I'm going to stay here from now on," Harry answered.

"What? But Harry why not come and live with us at the Burrow?" Ginny asked.

"Grimmauld is under the Fidelus Charm, the Burrow isn't," Harry replied.

"But didn't the charm fail when Sirius died last month?" Ginny asked.

Harry stiffened but managed to keep his emotions under control although it was difficult but Hermione glared at Ginny for her bluntness who remained oblivious.

"Tonks told me that they recast the charm with Dumbledore as Secret Keeper," Harry replied weakly.

Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder when he noticed his friends discomfort and Harry just nodded at him while regaining himself.

"So what's new with you guys?" Harry asked trying to change the subject.

"Actually we do have some news," Ron replied.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"I asked Hermione out last week and she accepted, so we are now officially together," Ron replied beaming.

Hermione blushed but nodded all the same while Ginny rolled her eyes. Harry merely smiled.

"Well good for you two," Harry said.

"I hope this doesn't change anything between us," Hermione said nervously.

"Of course not, I really am happy for you guys, but Ron if you break her heart I'll break your neck got it?" Harry asked.

"Sure do, and it will be more than deserved but I don't plan on doing that," Ron agreed.

"Good," Harry replied.

They heard a few more people arrive downstairs; they heard the growling voice of Moody as well as Snape. Harry perked up when he heard another familiar voice and immediately made his way downstairs. When he managed to get to the floo there stood his last link to his parents, Remus Lupin.

"Hi Remus!" Harry greeted.

"Harry it's good to see you cub," Remus replied as he embraced the young man in a warm hug.

Harry turned as he noticed both Moody and Snape watching him.

"Hello professor," Harry greeted Snape trying to be nice.

"Potter," Snape sneered before he made his way toward the kitchen.

Remus chuckled when Harry flipped Snape the bird when he wasn't looking before turning to Moody.

"Hey Moody," Harry greeted.

"Potter, I see you've been keeping yourself sharp that's good work boy, Constant Vigilance!" Moody barked before he too followed after Snape.

"He has his own way of giving compliments doesn't he?" Harry asked.

"Well I wish I could sit and talk Harry but Albus wanted to start the meeting as soon as possible," Remus replied while chuckling at Harry's comment.

Minerva McGonagall was the last to arrive surprisingly but her stern expression softened somewhat when her eyes found Harry.

"Hi professor," Harry greeted.

"Hello Mr. Potter I trust you are doing better? Those muggles are terrible even by muggle standards," McGonagall replied.

"I'm much better now, thank you," Harry said.

McGonagall nodded with a small smile before she too made her way towards the kitchen.

Harry sighed as he slowly made his way back upstairs. However, when Harry moved back to the room his friends were in he opened the door to find Ron and Hermione snogging heavily. They broke apart quickly both blushing.

"Oh Harry! Um, how long were you standing there?" Hermione asked.

"Long enough but don't mind me," Harry replied as he retreated back into the hall and shut the door before they could protest.

Harry decided to go back to his bedroom and once inside he decided to read one of his defense books for a while. He was slowly losing interest however as he had already been through that book the previous year. Harry thought about the large hidden gym in the basement and then he got a brilliant idea, even if it meant he had to deal with the hateful elf.

"Kreacher!" Harry called.

Kreacher appeared in front of Harry glaring as he always did but nonetheless waited for what Harry wanted.

"Can you apparate me into the basement without anyone else knowing I'm down there?" Harry asked.

"Kreacher can take Harry Potter anywhere he wants to go as long as Kreacher has seen the place," Kreacher replied.

"Once we get down there I need your help with a few things Kreacher," Harry said.

Kreacher grunted before taking Harry's hand and in a flash they were again in the large gym beneath Grimmauld Place. They then spent the next hour with Harry instructing Kreacher into conjuring a few things to put in the gym. Harry had him put a pull up bar on the far wall with a bench and a set of weights next to it. He also had Kreacher conjure a soft mat for the entire floor similar to a wrestling mat. Surprisingly, Kreacher had no trouble with these requests and soon Harry was satisfied and asked Kreacher to return him to his room. Harry heard a commotion downstairs and assumed the meeting was over. But he heard shouting and his concern grew as he heard Mollys raised voice and soon Remus's voice could be heard as well. Taking a deep breath, Harry left his room and quickly headed downstairs to investigate what had caused the Order members to begin shouting at each other.

AN: Okay that wraps up chapter 3! I know that a lot didn't happen this chapter but it will start picking up, especially since I know more solidly where I am going to take this story now. Again apologies for the lateness of the update and I hope for the continued support as it means a great deal to me. So leave a review and until next chapter!

**Dragonthunder89**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

AN: Well I'm glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter so much! I must offer my apologies; I was reminded that Dumbledore was always the Secret Keeper for Grimmauld, so apologies for that oversight. Another thing was concerning Kreacher, I have not yet fully explained the ownership of the house and the casting of the Fidelus Charm and it will be explained so you can rest easy. I am so sorry that it took so long to update but I want to thank everyone for pointing out such things and for all the support and I truly appreciate it. So without further ado, here's chapter four!

**Dragonthunder89**

**Love Amidst the Darkness**

As Harry came downstairs he could now clearly hear the content of what was being shouted. As he had feared, it centered on him.

"Albus! How can you allow Tonks to stay in this house with Harry alone?" Molly demanded.

"What are you getting at Molly?" Tonks challenged but in a far more controlled voice.

"He's just a boy!" Molly cried her famous line.

"Molly I think you are overlooking some important details when it comes to Harry," Remus responded calmly.

"Like what Lupin? Unless you mean his childish nature and his attention seeking attitude, but we already know full well of those antics. Especially his very recent and foolish actions," Snape sneered cruelly.

Remus glared daggers at Snape and was about to respond when Dumbledore interrupted.

"You see Tonks this is why I felt Harry would be safer with the Dursleys as well as minimize problems within the Order," Dumbledore added.

Harry was seething but restrained himself from barging in and decided that he would just eavesdrop for now.

"I told you I won't take him back there to be abused," Tonks argued fiercely.

"Harry needs to come home with us to the Burrow where he can be well cared for, besides Ron and Hermione will be there all summer," Molly argued.

"I agree with Tonks, Potter is far safer here than anywhere else, I say we leave things as they are for now," Moody suggested.

"You need not worry Molly; Harry is in good hands here. This place is under Fidelus after all and Tonks will take very good care of him and I will also stop in now and again to check on things as I'm sure others will," Remus added.

Molly seemed to calm somewhat but she still was dead set against the idea if the look on her face was any indication.

"Well then, let us finish this up with any updates anyone has?" Dumbledore asked.

"The Dark Lord is very angry not surprisingly because of the failure at the Department of Mysteries but it would seem that he is very confident that he can sway the werewolves with Fenrir Greyback's help to compensate for this," Snape reported.

"Agreed, as Severus just explained Voldemort is increasing his influence as well as increasing his desire to recruit the werewolves. I will be leaving here to head back in and meet my werewolf contact. Before you ask, yes I trust him but it may become more difficult to keep the werewolves neutral. If it becomes more apparent that they can be swayed we may need to employ persuasive measures of our own," Remus reported.

"Well that may be a problem Remus seeing as Fudge is firmly behind Umbridge and that accursed law she managed to pass. I am currently working on confirming which Aurors I can trust as well as those who support either Fudge or more secretly, those who are spying on the Ministry for Voldemort, I look for the werewolves to join Voldemort since he is probably promising them freedom from their current mistreatment," Kingsley informed.

"Very well and how is young Harry fairing Nymphadora?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry had been listening intently but now he was at rapt attention and grinned when he knew the beautiful young metamorph would get upset when her first name was used.

"Don't call me that," Tonks shot back as her hair turned a mild shade of red to emphasize her dislike.

"Forgive an old teacher and his habits Tonks," Dumbledore replied.

"Well he's doing as well as can be expected. I've learned some very enlightening things from him as well," Tonks explained.

"Is that so? May I enquire as to what you have learned?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's not my place to say Albus, Harry took a leap of faith and put his trust in me and no matter what I will not betray that," Tonks replied.

"How touching," Snape sneered.

"I'd watch myself if I were you Snape since some of it concerned you," Tonks snapped back.

Dumbledore sighed and nodded as he was too tired to argue at the moment but when Tonks caught Remus's eye she could see a calculating look as though he was trying to figure her out. But he quickly dropped it as Dumbledore spoke again.

"Very well, I believe we will call this meeting to an end then, good night everyone," Dumbledore concluded.

Hearing this, Harry took off upstairs before anyone could catch him eavesdropping. He went to his bedroom and sat down on the bed to process what he had just learned. Most of it he managed to work out for himself but the fact that Remus was negotiating with the werewolves surprised him. He felt a surge of warmth when he remembered what Tonks had said and it meant so much to him. He heard the faint sounds of small talk and then several people began to leave.

Meanwhile downstairs Remus approached Tonks who was getting ready to go get Harry.

"Tonks can I talk to you for a moment?" Remus asked.

"Sure Remus what's up?" Tonks asked.

"How bad was he?" Remus asked.

"How bad was who? You mean Harry?" Tonks asked.

"The abuse, please tell me," Remus pleaded.

"I can't Remus you heard me when I told Dumbledore, but Harry is fond of you, I think it would be best that you ask him yourself. I was about to go up and get him so he could say goodbye to his friends," Tonks replied.

"I guess you're right, I'll hang around after everyone leaves then," Remus said as he headed back to the kitchen.

Tonks nodded and headed upstairs, as she passed the first door it opened to reveal a flustered Hermione and Ron who took notice of Tonks who looked at them curiously.

"Oh hi Tonks," Hermione said.

"Hello Hermione, was Harry with you two?" Tonks asked as she tried to quickly glance into the room.

"No he's not, after he came back up from greeting the other Order members he walked in while I was snogging Hermione," Ron replied proudly.

"You sound proud of that fact Ron," Tonks said suspiciously but Ron took no notice.

"Well he left just as fast as he came so I don't know where he is," Hermione admitted.

Tonks nodded and started towards the master bedroom only to see the door open with Harry coming out. He immediately saw Tonks approach and his face lit up considerably.

_'Maybe Tonks, just maybe,'_ Tonks thought giddily.

"Hey Tonks, I take it the meeting's over?" Harry asked.

"Yeah finally, come on you better say goodbye before everyone leaves," Tonks replied.

Ginny appeared from the room next to the one Ron and Hermione were in and smiled widely at Harry before winking at him and heading for the stairs swaying her hips as she did so.

"Well, uh we better get downstairs," Harry said.

When they got downstairs they all exchanged goodbyes and Harry didn't miss the glare that Tonks got from Molly as she finally departed as well. Kingsley had pulled Tonks aside before leaving to talk to her about something which left Harry to notice as Remus emerged from the kitchen and smiled at Harry.

"Remus I'm glad I didn't miss you before you left," Harry said.

"Well I was hoping I could talk to you for a moment?" Remus asked.

"Sure," Harry agreed as the two went into the kitchen.

"Now, Tonks wouldn't tell me so I wanted to ask you myself because she advised that I do so. How bad and for how long have you been abused cub?" Remus asked gently.

Harry looked away and silence filled the kitchen for several minutes and just when Remus was about to give up Harry spoke up.

"For as long as I was old enough to remember," Harry said quietly.

"How bad was it?" Remus replied as his anger at the Dursleys slowly rose.

"Well I never told Tonks exactly how bad it was, but you've helped me a lot in the past and you deserve to know," Harry replied.

Harry then proceeded to tell Remus some of what he had endured at the hands of the Dursleys. Remus was horrified when Harry told him of his living in the cupboard under the stairs. Harry went on and told him of the constant beatings he received some of which ended with broken bones or deep gashes.

"I'll kill them," Remus snarled as he gripped the table hard.

"Well you and Tonks have something in common there," Harry replied.

"Harry I am so sorry that I wasn't there for you, I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you," Remus said.

"It's not your fault you didn't know," Harry replied.

After some reassurance from Harry that he was okay Remus finally calmed somewhat.

"Well I suppose I had better get going then. I'm going to be out of the loop for a few days so you take care of yourself," Remus said.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"I'm sorry Harry I can't say, I will tell you when I return how's that?" Remus asked.

Harry reluctantly agreed and Harry said goodbye to Remus before getting himself a butterbeer and sitting down at the table once again. A short time later Tonks joined him and sat down next to him with a heavy sigh. Harry immediately got her a butterbeer and she smiled gratefully.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked.

"Yes I'm okay but Kingsley informed me that I need to report to the Ministry tomorrow so you'll be on your own for a while, Tonks replied.

"Oh, well okay then I'll be waiting for you when you get back," Harry forced a smile.

Tonks could tell though even though he tried to hide it that he didn't want her to go and that thought sent her brain into overdrive. The meeting had lasted longer than either of them thought and since Tonks had to go in the next day they decided to turn in early. Tonks made her way to her new bedroom next to Harry's and stripped down. As she climbed into bed her head was swimming with thoughts of Harry. The more time she spent with him the closer and more she was drawn to him. Was it just a crush? Harmless flirting? Or was it something more? Tonks drifted off to sleep while searching for the answer. Harry went to bed surprised with how sad he was that Tonks had to go back a day earlier than she was supposed to.

_'What is the big deal? I mean it's not like she'll be gone and won't come back right? I can't help it though she just has this way about her that makes me feel happy and she's so beautiful' _Harry finished his mental debate with that thought and visions of the beautiful witch before succumbing to sleep as well.

The next morning came early and Harry made it a point to be up before Tonks and he quickly dressed and quietly headed downstairs to the kitchen. By the time Tonks had come down to grab a bite to eat before heading to work she was floored when she walked in and Harry had breakfast all ready for her.

_'Aww he's so sweet!'_ Tonks squealed to herself.

"Good morning Tonks, I thought you'd want some breakfast before you went to work," Harry greeted.

"Oh Harry you are too sweet, you didn't have to do this," Tonks replied.

"I know but I wanted to," Harry said simply.

Tonks smiled and moved towards him and leaned up to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Harry's eyes widened and he started to blush to which Tonks giggled before sitting down and eating. Harry joined her and ate as well but it was short lived much to Tonks' annoyance. She had to get going or she'd be late.

"Thanks for a wonderful breakfast Harry this is a perfect start to my day," Tonks said as she pecked him on the cheek again and left, leaving Harry alone.

Harry fought the blush again and quickly cleaned everything up before heading into the hall. He suddenly stopped dead when a thought occurred to him that he hadn't thought of before.

"Kreacher!" Harry called.

The little elf appeared like last time and waited for whatever Harry wanted.

"Kreacher, I didn't really think about it but you've been taking my orders as though I was your master but I'm not so I guess what I want to know is, how come you are doing so?" Harry asked.

"Harry Potter is Kreacher's new master," Kreacher grumbled.

"How is that possible?" Harry asked.

"Kreacher is bound to serve the master of the ancient and most noble house of Black," Kreacher explained.

"But Sirius was your master and now he's... but then if I'm your new master that would mean..." Harry trailed off.

"Harry Potter is Kreacher's new master and the master of the House of Black," Kreacher replied.

"But how is that possible? I'm not even a Black," Harry asked.

"Previous master claimed Master Harry Potter as his godson so Kreacher is bound to serve master who is next in line," Kreacher replied.

"Thank you Kreacher, you can go then that's all I wanted, oh and please don't call me master," Harry said.

Kreacher muttered something before disappearing with a loud crack. Harry sighed and moved to the elf head in the hall and turned it to open the hidden doorway. Harry descended the stairway slowly while thinking. If Dumbledore wasn't going to train him, he would have to do it himself. He decided the previous night to make full use of the basement and train as hard as he could so that he wasn't so useless. Once he entered the large room it lit up at his presence, something Kreacher had adjusted for him. If Kreacher was telling the truth that meant that the house was now his which also meant that Sirius must have mentioned this in his Will.

"I guess the rules are different for house elves, they automatically transfer ownership even if the official junk hasn't been carried out yet. I still can't believe Sirius made me his heir, Dobby did mention years back that elf magic was unique and had different rules of their own. Of course that would also explain their need to punish themselves if they did something wrong," Harry reasoned aloud.

He shook the thoughts and focused on the task at hand. Harry entered the large gym like room and decided to start work on turning it into his own training room. He walked around for a few minutes brainstorming things he would need.

"Dobby!" Harry called hoping the little elf would answer his call.

Sure enough Dobby appeared next to Harry and seemed as hyper active as ever.

"Harry Potter called Dobby sir? Dobby is so happy to see Harry Potter!" Dobby cried.

"It's good to see you as well Dobby, I wonder if I could have you help me?" Harry asked.

"Dobby will always help Harry Potter sir!" Dobby cried eagerly.

"Great, I want to turn this room into a training room. Kreacher helped a little as you can see. I will need practice dummies and I also wish to acquire various weapons. Can you do this?" Harry asked.

"Dobby will do as Harry Potter asks sir!" Dobby cried.

Tonks sighed as she filled out the remainder of her paperwork for the day. Kingsley wasn't kidding. Fudge was on the verge of being forced out of office after Voldemort's appearance at the Ministry which put every department in uproar. Finally finished, she packed up and started off. She let Kingsley know she was leaving to which he nodded and headed for the elevator to return to the main floor. As she made her way through the atrium, she groaned as she was intercepted by Rufus Scrimgeour.

"Tonks may I have a word?" Rufus asked.

"What is it?" Tonks asked.

"I am thinking of running for Minister to replace Fudge and wanted to know who you would propose to replace me as head of the Auror Department," Rufus replied.

Tonks was shocked, Rufus wanted to be Minister? She quickly shook it off as she saw he was waiting impatiently.

"I would think Kingsley would be a great replacement, he's very skilled, level headed and efficient," Tonks replied.

"Hmm, very well then thank you for your input you may go now," Rufus said as he dismissed her.

Tonks sighed again as she headed out, her mood brightened however as she remembered who would be waiting for her when she arrived at Grimmauld. She left the Ministry and quickly made her way to Number Twelve and headed inside.

Harry was ecstatic when Dobby was able to get everything he needed for the new training room. As Dobby would pop in with new equipment, Harry would begin setting it all up. Harry also planned to condition his body for close combat, if a fight got physical, he would be ready. He had years of experience with it from Dudley and his gang when they played, 'Harry Hunting' as he liked to call it. With that thought in mind Harry asked Dobby for a couple of kick bags as well. Unknown to most, Harry knew how to fight, he had to learn quick growing up but he realized it would be very useful to know how to subdue an enemy should you not have a wand.

"Thanks Dobby you've been a big help," Harry said after Dobby retrieved the last of what Harry wanted.

"Dobby is always so happy to be helping the great Harry Potter!" Dobby cried.

Harry scanned the room and with a satisfied nod to Dobby Harry decided to start training while Dobby popped away until Harry needed him.

"Harry I'm back!" Tonks called.

She was surprised when she got no answer so she moved to his bedroom thinking he might be in there. She knocked but received no response so quietly opened the door but found an empty room. She frowned at that before she remembered their little discovery. She headed back downstairs and turned the elf head and headed down to the hidden basement. She could see light at the bottom and smiled, wondering what he was up to. When she entered the room however her mouth fell open in shock. Harry had been busy but she couldn't understand how he managed to get all of this stuff. She found him on one side of the room wearing the same black muscle shirt but he had changed into matching black training pants. He was also wearing a pair of black fingerless gloves and leg wraps and was taking shots at a large kick bag.

_'Oh Merlin he makes that outfit look really good'_ Tonks thought.

Harry delivered a powerful round house to the bag before he noticed Tonks standing there with her mouth hanging open slightly. He quickly grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat from his face as best he could before walking over to the stunned Auror.

"Hi Tonks!" Harry greeted with a smile that made her knees go weak.

Tonks finally shook herself and scanned the room again before her eyes rested on Harry and she returned his smile warmly.

"You've been a busy boy, but how?" Tonks asked.

"Oh, I had Kreacher and Dobby help me get all this equipment," Harry replied.

Tonks nodded before she cocked her head to the side curiously as she studied him. He really had grown the past year, far more mature than some adults even.

"So I take it you're going to train for the war?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah, Dumbledore isn't training me so I'm going to do it myself. I don't know if I'll be able to stop him Tonks, but I'm not going to make it easy for him either way," Harry replied with a steely resolve.

Tonks' heart went out to him and she made up her mind then and there, she would do all in her power to help Harry. His determination inspired hope and strength in her and he was constantly surprising her.

"Harry, you don't have to do this all alone, I'm with you," Tonks said.

She smiled at his shocked expression and it widened when he returned her smile and nodded in thanks.

"Thank you Tonks you don't know how much your support means to me, so then shall we get started?" Harry asked.

AN: Okay I'll stop there. I apologize to you all for such a long delay and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thank you all for the great reviews and encouragement it really does help so leave a review and until next chapter!

**Dragonthunder89**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

AN: I got a lot of positive feedback so I guess I'm doing something right. Thank you all truly for the support and I am so glad you are enjoying my story. So enough out of me and let's get on with chapter 5!

**Dragonthunder89**

Love Amidst the Darkness

After Tonks had gone upstairs to change into more appropriate clothes, Harry moved all equipment to the edges of the room leaving the large space in the middle open.

"Dobby!" Harry called.

"Yes Harry Potter sir!" Dobby cried appearing.

"Can I ask you to alert myself or Tonks if someone arrives at Grimmauld while we are training down here?" Harry asked.

"Of course Harry Potter sir! Dobby would be delighted!" Dobby cried excitedly.

"Thank you Dobby, and please don't call me sir just Harry," Harry reminded.

"Dobby will try Harry Potter," Dobby replied popping away.

While Harry had been talking with Dobby Tonks reappeared smiling warmly at him. Tonks had decided to tease him as she was wearing skin tight black shorts that hugged her body and a dark pink tank top that also clung to her body tightly accentuating her curves. Harry's mouth fell open slightly when he saw her and she giggled knowing she had achieved the desired effect. She gave him credit though as he recovered quickly and returned her smile.

"Harry I meant to mention this before but, I didn't know you knew martial arts," Tonks said.

"Well formally I don't but I had to learn how to fight over the years being chased by Dudley and his gang. I picked up things and over the years learned quite a bit," Harry explained.

"Could you...teach me?" Tonks asked hesitantly.

Harry was shocked and his face showed it but he started thinking immediately and realized that witches and wizards probably didn't know much of hand to hand combat since they relied so heavily on magic.

"Of course I'd be happy to I guess I'm just surprised that as an Auror you don't have much knowledge in close combat," Harry replied.

"Well the Ministry sees it as barbaric and useless since we use magic," Tonks said.

"Right and some of the spells and curses I've seen Death Eaters use aren't barbaric," Harry replied sarcastically.

"Harry I meant it when I said I'd help you. We can learn from each other," Tonks said.

"Thank you Tonks, let's get started," Harry replied.

The next few hours Harry taught Tonks what he knew of hand to hand combat and Tonks had to admit he knew a lot and was a good teacher. Harry was studying Tonks while he moved with her and noticed that she wasn't as clumsy as he had remembered her being and kept that information for later. They went through several exercises and Harry taught Tonks several maneuvers.

"Wow," Tonks said when they decided to take a break.

"You're a natural at this Tonks," Harry replied.

"I think I'm ready," Tonks said suddenly.

"You're ready to spar?" Harry asked.

Tonks nodded to which Harry got up as did Tonks and they stood in the center of the room facing each other.

"Okay I want you to attack me and I will try to defend all of your attacks," Harry said.

Tonks nodded as both squared off. Tonks started with a right legged roundhouse to Harry's head, Harry pushed her leg away but Tonks spun back the other way and brought her left leg up to strike Harry's ribs. This time Harry grabbed her leg by the shin and smirked.

"Nice try, but you'll have to do better than that," Harry said.

He let go of her leg and both squared off again but this time Tonks moved forward while spinning around and attempting to strike Harry's neck with a knife hand on the left side. Harry blocked and twisted her arm behind her back with her facing away from him. She tried to elbow his face with her free hand but Harry foresaw that and blocked and restrained that arm as well. Tonks surprised Harry when she lifted her right leg slightly and wrapped it around Harry's and tugged forcing Harry to lose balance and free her. She spun away and both stood facing each other once again. This time Tonks had a triumphant smirk of her own.

"That was brilliant Tonks," Harry praised.

Tonks fought the blush that was threatening her face and smiled when Harry offered her some water.

"Thanks Harry," Tonks replied.

The weeks went by and Harry trained hard every single day and Tonks as well when she wasn't at the Ministry. One night near the end of the summer Dumbledore called another Order meeting a week before school at Hogwarts was to begin. In that period of time Harry and Tonks had grown much closer and some would argue closer than the Golden Trio as they were labeled at Hogwarts. Harry had packed on quite a bit of muscle over the summer, although not bulky, Harry's muscles were still noticeably larger than before. Tonks had gained some muscle as well but mostly her body was far more toned than before. Her legs were incredibly strong, stronger than even Harry's and her body and muscles overall like Harry's were harder than dragon scales. Twice a week at night the two would sit together reading, learning and relearning spells and other magic. However today would be different. It was this day early in the morning as Harry was preparing for more training that Dumbledore flooed to Grimmauld Place.

"Good morning Headmaster," Harry greeted as he entered the room.

Dumbledore had not seen Harry at all this summer and was surprised at how he looked, but nonetheless smiled pleasantly.

"Good morning Harry you seem to have been exercising since we last spoke," Dumbledore replied.

"Good morning Albus," Tonks greeted as she joined the two and stood next to Harry.

Dumbledore noted their proximity and filed it away for later examination, he would have to address his concern soon it would seem.

"Ah good morning I wanted to come by and see how Harry is fairing but it looks like he is doing rather well. I have also come to announce that an Order meeting will take place tonight to discuss some rather disturbing topics. Lastly, Harry will be included for the part of the meeting that concerns him," Dumbledore explained.

"I am to join this Order meeting?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Not all of it Harry but at the end, before we conclude the meeting we will summon you for the part that concerns you," Dumbledore replied.

"When is the meeting?" Tonks asked.

"It will begin the same time as the previous one tonight, Molly will be here early to prepare food for everyone attending as well. I believe the young Weasleys will be here early as well as miss Granger," Dumbledore replied.

"Okay we'll be ready," Tonks said.

"Very well, I'm afraid I must cut this short I have matters at the school to attend to. I shall see you both this evening," Dumbledore replied as he flooed away again.

"I wonder what it could be that he is pulling me into an Order meeting?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, I have to report to the Ministry today as you know, and I better go or I'll be late," Tonks replied.

"I hate the days you go to work," Harry said chuckling.

"Well for what it's worth I'd rather stay here with you every day," Tonks replied.

"Be safe," Harry said.

"I'll see you tonight when I get back, and I feel much safer with all the training we've been doing too," Tonks replied as she smiled brightly at him and left as well.

Harry decided that today he would not train as intensely as he had every other day this summer but was still going to workout.

"Dobby!" Harry called.

"Yes Harry?" Dobby asked appearing.

Harry smiled he was proud of the little elf who managed to work on just calling him Harry and they were even better friends than before.

"I'm going down to the gym for a bit to workout a little, we will have company soon could you alert me before they get here if I'm not finished by then?" Harry asked.

"Of course Dobby will," Dobby replied.

"Thank you Dobby," Harry said as he headed for the gym.

He spent most of his time in the gym training and conditioning his body. By now he was very skilled at hand to hand combat and thanks to Tonks he was much improved with dueling and increased the number of spells he knew by reading as well as instruction from Tonks. He also spent some time training with various weapons. Swords mostly but also quarterstaff as well. Today however he merely wanted to workout without intense training since his friends would be over soon. After a little over an hour Dobby alerted him that they would arrive shortly. Harry left the gym to take a quick shower and prepared for the arrival of his friends.

Voldemort was far from happy, his plans had completely fallen apart all because of Potter and that old fool Dumbledore. Before him stood his Inner Circle Death Eaters who knew well to keep silent when their master was angry lest they be tortured unmercifully. His pacing was interrupted when Yaxley, his mole inside the Ministry entered the room and bowed before his master.

"Yaxley my friend, I hope for your sake you have not come to bring me bad news," Voldemort said.

"My lord events have transpired that we may be able to benefit from, however I wanted to report first that I have learned the boy is no longer at his relatives residence," Yaxley began.

"Disappointing but not unexpected, I assume the Dementor attack has led Dumbledore to move him," Voldemort replied.

"It would appear so my lord, however it would seem that no one knows of his location," Yaxley said nervously.

"That cursed Fidelus Charm no doubt and possibly unplottable," Voldemort spat.

"However, Minister Fudge is resigning," Yaxley replied.

"Interesting, very well we must ensure that they elect a fool like Fudge," Voldemort said.

"Perhaps that woman Umbridge master?" Yaxley asked.

"Excellent idea, however the chances are slim, either way you are to tip the scales in our favor Yaxley. Do not fail me," Voldemort warned.

"Yes my lord," Yaxley replied bowing.

"Now to put our next plan in motion," Voldemort said.

The Weasleys and Hermione arrived at Grimmauld Place one by one and as the last of them arrived they noticed Harry walk in to greet them.

"Hello everyone," Harry greeted.

"Oh Harry dear good to see you," Molly replied enveloping him in a hug.

"Good to see you too Mrs. Weasley," Harry said.

Harry turned to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny and almost forgot how different he probably looked to them since they saw him last. Ginny was all but drooling, Ron's eyes were wide and his mouth slightly open in shock, while Hermione's reaction was much like Ron's only hers had a slight look of desire.

"Blimey mate what happened to you?" Ron cried.

"Huh?" Harry asked confused.

"Harry you're...you're..." Hermione started.

"Bloody gorgeous!" Ginny squealed.

"I've just been trying to keep in shape while I'm here," Harry replied modestly.

"That's an understatement," Hermione said.

"Bloody hell," Ron added.

"You're intelligent today Ron," Harry chuckled.

"Shut up Harry," Ron shot back.

"Better watch it Ron, Harry could beat you to a pulp," Ginny said.

"Could not!" Ron cried defensively.

Harry noticed Hermione looking at Ron with a look of regret and decided to ask her about it later.

"So what have you lot been up to?" Harry asked.

"Not much, just the usual, what about you?" Ron asked.

"Well not too much just work out and read mostly," Harry replied.

Ron looked at Harry sympathetically thinking it must be torture while Hermione was looking at Harry with approval.

"Well since we are here until the Order meeting is over we can have some fun," Ginny said winking suggestively.

Although Harry missed the implication, Hermione didn't and glared at Ginny while Ron of course remained oblivious.

"I wonder who Dumbledore hired for DADA this year?" Harry asked.

"That's a good question, but anyone is better than old toad face," Ron replied.

"What have you been reading all summer Harry?" Hermione asked.

Ron groaned but shut up quickly when Hermione glared at him causing Harry to laugh at the exchange.

"Well the Black Library has a lot of books so when I get bored I just browse and every now and then I come across something that looks interesting and start reading it," Harry replied.

"Bloody hell Harry you're turning into Hermione!" Ginny cried.

"Not really but even if I was is that a bad thing?" Harry asked with a hint of a challenge behind his words.

"No not at all if you want to be a bookworm," Ginny replied.

"You know Ginny you're awfully close to dangerous waters so I suggest you be careful what you say," Harry warned.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"Well she's implied something negative about Hermione twice now and honestly I don't like it nor do I see anything wrong with Hermione...well she does trust authority figures a little too blindly for my liking but otherwise Hermione is brilliant," Harry explained.

Hermione simply beamed at Harry while the other two stood with mouths gaping, Harry narrowed his eyes at Ron.

"You know Ron I was under the impression Hermione was your girlfriend," Harry said.

"Of course she is!" Ron shouted defensively.

"Then you might try acting like it and stick up for her once in awhile, and try your best not to act like an arse," Harry replied.

"What is wrong with you Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing, I'm just being honest and stating my opinion, it's not my fault if you don't like it," Harry replied.

"You're putting Hermione up on a pedestal!" Ginny accused.

"Well then she deserves it because I'm just being honest, but I'm not doing so entirely as I believe I did state I don't like how she blindly trusts authority figures," Harry replied calmly.

"I don't trust authority figures blindly," Hermione argued.

"Sorry Hermione but you do, of course one in particular many others do as well so I don't fault you entirely," Harry replied.

"Who?" Ginny asked.

"Dumbledore," Harry replied.

"Well of course we trust Dumbledore! Who wouldn't?" Hermione asked.

"I don't," Harry replied.

"What are you crazy?" Ginny demanded.

Harry gave her a sharp look at that comment but said nothing. However, if looks could kill, Hermione would have killed Ginny with her glare.

"Why don't you trust Dumbledore Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Long story," Harry replied waving it off.

But Harry saw the look Hermione gave him telling him she wasn't going to let it go at that and he would be explaining himself eventually. He wasn't surprised at that as Hermione was as stubborn as they came. He was brought from his thoughts when Ron spoke.

"I agree with Hermione, and I don't know why you don't trust Dumbledore," Ron proclaimed stupidly.

Harry slapped his forehead and wondered sometimes how in Merlin's name Ron could be so blatantly thick.

"Well Ron as pleased as I am that you are listening to what I said it doesn't quite apply to what I meant but I'm glad you support Hermione either way," Harry said.

Hermione just shook her head while Harry laughed and clapped Ron on the shoulder who looked even more confused than before.

"Thank you for all that you said Harry," Hermione said beaming at him.

"Well it was all true," Harry replied.

They were interrupted when Molly came bustling into the room and told them to wash up for supper. Harry hadn't realized they had been talking all afternoon but then they hadn't talked to him all summer. Shortly after they finished eating Order members began to arrive. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny knew the drill and headed upstairs while Harry tried to conceal his excitement at seeing Tonks again.

_'Bloody hell Potter you just saw her this morning!'_ Harry scolded himself.

The first to arrive was of course Dumbledore with McGonagall right behind him. Moody arrived shortly after and regarded Harry when he saw him.

"Looking sharp there Potter, your parents would be proud boy. Constant Vigilance!" Moody growled as he hobbled past Harry.

Harry swelled with pride at the compliment but turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw the smiling face of Remus Lupin.

"Hi Remus," Harry greeted as he embraced the werewolf.

"I see you're doing well cub, I'm glad and I knew Tonks would look after you," Remus replied.

"So how are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired, the meeting will start soon so I better get in there," Remus sighed as he trudged past Harry.

"Mr. Potter," Snape addressed as he arrived.

"Hello professor," Harry replied politely.

"As the headmaster mentioned to you part of this meeting concerns you, just remember your place Potter," Snape said.

"Remember my place? Oh right, you think I like to seek all the attention, don't flatter yourself professor you may think you know me but you have no idea," Harry replied.

Snape was tempted to retort but simply glared at Harry before he too headed past him to join the other members. Arthur and Kingsley arrived as well as the Twins and Harry greeted them accordingly. Then a pair of hands covered his eyes from behind and Harry smiled widely, knowing who they belonged to.

"Guess who?" the familiar feminine voice asked.

"Hi Tonks," Harry replied turning around.

"Wotcher Harry!" Tonks greeted.

"How was your day?" Harry asked.

"Boring today just sat at my desk filling out paperwork, how about you?" Tonks asked.

"Well I trained today after you left a little bit but cut it short because Ron, Hermione, and Ginny came early with Mrs. Weasley and we just sat all afternoon talking and catching up," Harry replied.

Before Tonks could respond the door to the kitchen opened and Remus poked his head out.

"Ah good Tonks you're here, Dumbledore wants to start the meeting, the others have already arrived," Remus said.

"Alright Remus give me a moment," Tonks replied.

Remus nodded then glanced at Harry with a look that Harry couldn't quite place and a small smile crept across Remus's face before he disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Well I guess you better get in there before they have a fit," Harry said chuckling.

"I'll be out to get you when we get to that part of the meeting," Tonks replied.

As Tonks walked by Harry she decided to tease him a little more by briefly touching his shoulder and winking at him before turning and heading into the kitchen. Harry fought another blush down and headed up to join his friends. He came to the first room and hesitated going in as he walked in on Ron and Hermione snogging last time. He sighed and decided not to chance it so he headed for his room at the end of the hall but as he neared he ran into Ginny who smiled widely at him.

"I wouldn't go in their Harry, Ron and Hermione are..." Ginny started.

"I thought they might be so that's why I'm headed for my room," Harry cut her off.

"Care for some company?" Ginny asked seductively.

Unlike last time, this time Harry caught the meaning behind her words and looked at her oddly while Ginny smiled widely at him.

"No thanks Ginny," Harry replied politely as he headed for his room.

Ginny huffed with frustration and stomped into the spare bedroom that wasn't being used. Since Tonks had taken the room closest to Harry and Ron and Hermione were in the room by the stairs, she went to the one across from it and sat down fuming at the obvious rejection. Meanwhile Harry was calming his nerves as he wondered why Dumbledore wanted to have Harry in on an Order meeting. It would only be briefly yes but still they took extra care to keep him out of them. Harry decided to practice the techniques Tonks had started teaching him. After learning of his Occulmency lessons with Snape, Tonks started teaching him the correct way. He learned much more from her than he ever did from Snape and wondered suspiciously if Snape wasn't trying to weaken him instead of strengthening him. Either way he still had a lot to learn but if someone tried to invade his mind he could at least put up a bit of a fight. When Tonks invaded his mind during their sessions it wasn't painful and miserable like with Snape. Tonks was very gentle when she would try to enter his mind and she would always start for a memory and give Harry time to try and stop her from seeing that particular memory instead of ripping through him like Snape. A knock interrupted him and he got up to answer the door.

"Hey," Tonks said smiling warmly.

"Hi Tonks," Harry replied with equal warmth.

"Dumbledore sent me to get you, I guess we're about to find out what this is all about," Tonks said.

Harry nodded and allowed Tonks to lead him towards the stairs. As they walked Ginny came out of the spare room and gave them an odd look that was almost accusatory but Harry looked at her sharply.

"Where are you going Harry? The meeting isn't over," Ginny asked.

"Dumbledore sent me to get him for the last part of the meeting tonight, we don't know why yet," Tonks replied not stopping.

Harry merely nodded and followed after Tonks but could feel Ginny's eyes burning a whole in the back of his head. When they entered the kitchen all eyes were on Harry as Tonks led him in and to gestured to an empty chair. To Harry's relief, Tonks sat down next to him and both waited as Dumbledore rose to speak.

"Good evening Harry I am sure you are wondering what this is all about," Dumbledore began.

"Well considering you always try your hardest to keep me away from them, yes a little professor," Harry replied.

"Well Harry you are here because of the battle that took place in the Department of Mysteries," Dumbledore started.

Harry steeled himself, he was still tender when it came to this topic because it centered on the death of his beloved godfather.

"Well headmaster, if that's the case why did you not send for Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked.

"You see Harry your friends begged you not to go, that it was probably a trap and they were right. The reason we are discussing this is that several people, who are in this room, put their lives in great danger because of your actions," Dumbledore explained.

"So you brought me in here just so you could all have a go at me and remind me of that horrible night?" Harry demanded his voice rising.

"No Harry do not misunderstand we are merely trying to understand because Voldemort invaded your mind and sent you visions of Sirius being tortured to lure you there, however with Professor Snape's lessons you should have known that it was a trap and instead would have sought our help," Dumbledore explained.

"First of all headmaster, it was thanks to professor grease ball over there that I suspect he was intentionally weakening my mind instead of strengthening it," Harry started off.

"Why you insolent, little..." Snape began angrily.

"Secondly, why didn't I seek help? What bloody help could I have gotten? That evil toad had total control of the school, she and her bloody Inquisitorial Squad which were ironically all Slytherins had free reign and tormented us. You headmaster had been driven from the school and all communication in or out was monitored closely by Umbridge. So tell me headmaster who the hell did you expect I could get help from?" Harry demanded heatedly.

"Harry you could have sought out Professor Snape," Dumbledore replied.

Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously and his eyes shifted to Snape everyone else followed his gaze and were surprised to see the potions professor falter a little.

"I did," Harry growled.

"What do you mean Harry? I don't recall any of them receiving a message from him," Dumbledore replied.

"I recall sitting in Umbridge's office being interrogated by her and your beloved potions professor stopped by upon being summoned by her. When he arrived she asked for Veritaserum to use on me but he denied having anymore. So in a last ditch attempt I told him and I quote, 'He's got Padfoot, he's got Padfoot in the place where it's hidden' but the greasy bastard claimed he had no idea in front of Umbridge but if I didn't know any better I would say he didn't even care," Harry explained.

"I notified the Order Potter how do you think we knew to go there in the first place?" Snape asked.

"Took you bloody long enough to do it," Harry replied.

"That's enough, Severus we will discuss this later and if you please Harry we have a few things to finish up before concluding this meeting," Dumbledore said.

"Yes Potter so why don't you run along," Snape sneered.

Harry was about to retort but Tonks gently led Harry away and out of the kitchen. Harry relaxed immensely and turned to see Tonks with a concerned look on her face.

"You okay?" Tonks asked.

"I'll be fine, and thank you Tonks. If I was in there any longer I probably would have hexed him," Harry replied.

Tonks relaxed and Harry was rewarded with that beautiful smile that he adored and the two hesitantly parted ways. Harry headed upstairs while Tonks returned to the meeting.

AN: Okay that wraps up this chapter, again I am so happy for all the support thank you all so very much. Perhaps some doubt has been cast on Snape? I apologize, I meant to have this chapter up a few days ago but the last half gave me some trouble lol. Anyway, please review and until next chapter!

**Dragonthunder89**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, if I did Harry would have ended up with Tonks or Hermione.

AN: Hello everyone! I am getting great feedback! Thank you all so much it means a lot. I am humbled by all the positive feedback, I guess I'm doing something right. Anyway enough out of me here's chapter 6!

**Dragonthunder89**

Love Amidst the Darkness

After Harry's part was over he headed back upstairs. He planned to go back to his room but was intercepted by Ginny who ambushed him as soon as he reached the top of the stairs.

"So what did Dumbledore want Harry?" Ginny asked.

"He just wanted to know why I didn't seek help at school instead of going to the Ministry myself," Harry replied.

"I thought it might be about that," Hermione said as she appeared from the room behind them.

"In any case what are you doing now Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing but I figured I'd just go read since I can already guess Ron and Hermione have been...busy," Harry replied.

"Oh no Harry we're not busy," Hermione said hastily.

"Bollocks," Ron replied.

"No it's okay Hermione I know that you were in the middle of something, I might go read or practice my Occulmency," Harry said.

"What about me?" Ginny asked.

"Well I suppose you could come read with me if you want," Harry replied knowing what her answer would be.

"No way! Can't we do something more fun?" Ginny asked winking.

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"Harry you know Occulmency?" Hermione asked interrupting.

"Well yeah, a couple nights a week Tonks has been helping me learn it the proper way because of my mental connection to Voldemort," Harry replied.

Harry narrowed his eyes when he saw Ron and Ginny flinch but was proud when Hermione only nodded at his explanation.

"Bloody hell you two it's just a name, and a made up one at that," Harry scolded.

"I agree, being afraid to even say his name is just silly," Hermione added.

Before anymore could be said, Molly came up to collect Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. The meeting was over apparently and Harry hurried downstairs to say goodbye to everyone.

"Harry mate there you are!" Fred called.

"Looks like Harrykins is working out Fred," George said.

"I do believe you're right George," Fred replied.

"Listen Harry we just want you to know..." Fred started.

"That we're behind you all the way," George finished.

"Thanks guys it means a lot," Harry replied.

"By the way Harry we're developing some new gadgets you might like," George said.

"Yeah when we've finished we'd like to come by and show them to you," Fred replied.

"Brilliant! You're welcome here any time guys," Harry said.

"Great! See you soon then Harry," George replied as the two departed.

The Order members left one by one until Harry and Tonks were once again alone. Harry glanced at her face and could see the fatigue as they said goodbye to Remus who was the last to leave.

"You look tired you okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I'm okay thanks," Tonks replied.

"I can't believe that term starts again in a few days. Usually I'm looking forward to it, but not so much this year," Harry admitted.

"Well considering all that happened to you I don't blame you," Tonks replied.

"Well yeah, but I meant I'm not looking forward to it in the sense that I won't get to see you...or train with you for quite awhile," Harry explained.

Tonks smiled gently but inside she was depressed by that very fact herself but she had already thought about that ahead of time.

"Well I'm not either, but hey I might be able to swing in once in awhile on the weekends. Besides your Quidditch matches are on the weekends," Tonks replied.

"Really? You'd come to our matches?" Harry asked.

"Well I can't promise to come to all of them but yeah it gives me a good excuse," Tonks replied chuckling.

This perked Harry up some and he felt a warmth flow through him when he looked into her eyes and at that moment, he knew without a doubt that he loved Tonks with all his heart. But it was chilled when he rationalized that his love could never be returned as she would never see him that way.

"Well it's getting late and you look like you could use some rest," Harry said.

Tonks nodded and the two headed upstairs. They stopped at Tonk's room and she turned and smiled.

"Good night Harry," Tonks said.

"Good night Tonks, sweet dreams," Harry replied.

"I guess we'll see," Tonks said playfully while winking at him.

Tonks giggled as Harry fought down the blush and headed into her room while Harry headed for his. He changed into his sleepwear, which consisted of some comfy pajama bottoms and shed his top and climbed into bed with his mind swimming. In the next room Tonks was lying in bed staring at the ceiling thinking of the handsome wizard not far from her in the next room.

_'Harry Potter," a raspy voice called._

_'Who are you?' Harry demanded._

_'She will die..." the voice rasped._

_'What?Who will die? Who are you show yourself!' Harry ordered._

_'You will have to make a choice...her life, or yours. One of you will suffer greatly and ultimately...die...' the voice laughed coldly._

Harry bolted up in bed sweating and breathing heavily. He looked around frantically but all seemed to be in order.

_'What was that?'_ Harry thought.

Too shaken to go back to sleep, Harry got up quietly and headed down to the kitchen as silently as he could. He got himself a butterbeer and sat down at the table to think about his disturbing dream. Who did the voice belong to? It wasn't Voldemort, similar but much raspier and higher pitched. Harry could have sworn he had heard it before but when? Harry sensed he was no longer alone but he was so familiar and comfortable with the presence he didn't react but continued tossing the riddle around in his head.

"Hey Tonks, you ok? What are you doing up? Harry asked not turning around.

"I could ask you the same thing," her gentle voice answered from directly behind him.

"Bad dream, just thought I'd sit up a bit to shake it off, happens a lot so I'm used to it," Harry replied.

Tonks moved around him and sat down in front of him. Harry looked up and found her beautiful eyes looking deep into his with concern. When his eyes met hers she reacted automatically and reached out to take his hand in hers. The haunted look in his brilliant green eyes compelled her to comfort him any way she could.

"What happened Harry?" Tonks asked gently.

Harry held her gaze a moment before lowering his head and sighing heavily and then locking eyes with the beautiful Auror once again.

"This one was different, I've had nightmares of the horrible things I've faced and of course of Voldemort. But this time there was a black void, I couldn't see anything. But there was a voice, high pitched and extremely raspy. It sounded so familiar, as though I've heard it before and yet I can't place it, but it was definitely not friendly," Harry explained.

Tonks nodded in understanding and squeezed his hand gently for support and Harry smiled in thanks but did not reveal the rest. He didn't want to worry her anymore than she already was. For her part, Tonks knew he was holding something back but didn't push him since he would tell her when he was ready. After several minutes, Tonks couldn't hold back a yawn which earned a smile from Harry who stood up.

"Come on we should probably try to get some sleep," Harry offered.

Tonks was too tired to argue and complied as the two headed up the stairs.

The remaining days passed by too quickly in Harry's opinion. He and Tonks continued to train but the last day they didn't train much past the morning. Now Harry stood facing the magnificent Hogwarts Express once again and as he looked around he could see Order members keeping a watchful eye. Harry soon spotted the Weasleys who made a Beeline for him with Hermione in tow. Harry glanced to his left and there she stood in all her beauty. Tonks caught his eye and winked at him before she continued watching for anything suspicious. He had never felt so sad about going to Hogwarts before. But he had some hope that she would see him on the weekends and come to the Quidditch matches when she could.

"Harry!" Hermione called snapping him from his musings.

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"Come on the train is boarding we don't want to get left behind!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Oh right," Harry replied.

Harry turned towards where Tonks was one more time as the train whistle blew and she gave him a dazzling smile and waved. Harry smiled and waved back and when he turned to head for the train Hermione was giving him an odd look.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Oh it's nothing come on we better hurry," Hermione replied as she all but dragged Harry along.

Tonks watched as Hermione dragged Harry onto the train and out of sight and let out a sigh but was startled when Remus appeared next to her.

"You're worried about him aren't you?" Remus asked.

"Aren't you?" Tonks asked.

"I always worry about him, but your worry for him is even greater than mine, I wonder why that is?" Remus asked with a knowing smirk.

Tonks knew that Remus knew of her true feelings and realized she'd been caught so she sighed heavily and decided to give.

"Is it that obvious?" Tonks asked.

"Well I have heightened senses but if someone were to watch the two of you closely they would see it too," Remus replied chuckling.

"Since we've been together this whole summer I've gotten to know Harry and...I love him Remus," Tonks said hesitantly.

"I know, I could tell by the way you look at him," Remus replied.

"I know I'll be worried sick about him, especially with his track record at school," Tonks said.

"Well that's something we both have in common as I'm worried about what may happen to him this year," Remus replied.

"I don't know what I'd do if..." Tonks trailed off.

"Me either Tonks...me either," Remus replied with a heavy sigh.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny found an empty compartment and sat down. They were soon joined by Neville and Luna.

"Blimey Harry look at you!" Neville cried.

"Harry has been working out it seems," Luna added.

"How have your summers been?" Harry asked.

"Alright considering what's happening with the war and all," Neville replied.

"Much the same here, but daddy and I support you no matter what Harry," Luna said.

"Thanks that means a lot," Harry replied with a warm smile.

The rest of the train ride was pretty uneventful as they all talked about their summers with Ron making it bluntly clear that he and Hermione were together being the biggest topic. Harry hardly paid him any mind as his mind drifted to Tonks, wondering what she was up to. They finally arrived and filed out. As they headed for the Thestral carriages a voice Harry really didn't want to hear called out to them.

"Well look who it is, scar head and his idiot friends!" Draco Malfoy called.

Everyone including Malfoy was surprised when Harry didn't react like he normally did and instead kept walking as though he hadn't heard anything. Furious, Malfoy and his gang quickly approached Harry's group.

"Hey Potter! I'm talking to you!" Malfoy shouted.

"That's nice," Harry replied evenly.

Harry quickly glanced over the group, Malfoy was flanked by Crabbe and Goyle as usual and Zachariah Smith but the other Slytherin with him Harry didn't know.

"Get lost Malfoy," Neville spoke.

Everyone was shocked including Harry who knew that Neville was rarely outspoken. It seemed he was starting to cease being the timid little boy he used to be and personally, Neville had Harry to thank for that.

"Well well Longbottom, feeling brave today are we? Trying to follow after mommy and daddy dearest?" Malfoy taunted.

Neville's face contorted in anger but Harry put his hand on Neville's shoulder and nodded for him to be calm. Harry stepped forward then drawing the Slytherin's attention. The others could tell that this was not the same Harry he used to be, he was far more controlled.

"I'd rather follow his parents' example than yours Malfoy," Harry shot back.

"Think your funny huh Potter?" Malfoy asked.

"No, simply stating a fact is all," Harry replied calmly.

"Boys I think it's time to remind Potter about respecting his superiors," Malfoy said.

" You don't set the bar very high, and I wouldn't do that if I were you," Harry warned.

Malfoy stepped back as the other four Slytherins rose to full height and adapted a challenging posture. Harry however remained calm even as his friends were fingering their wands.

"Stand back guys it seems words alone won't reach them," Harry sighed.

"But Harry there's four of them!" Hermione cried.

"They're just bullies and I'm tired of them harrassing my friends and picking fights," Harry replied.

"Shut up Potter! Get him boys!" Malfoy ordered.

Crabbe moved first with a right hook aiming for Harry's face. Harry stepped to Crabbe's right and grabbed his arm pulling him forward while driving his knee into the Slytherin's stomach. Harry stepped back as Crabbe fell to his knees clutching his stomach and gasping for air. Goyle and Zachariah moved in to attack together but Harry was faster. Both boys threw punches but Harry blocked both fists while stepping between the two boys through the gap between them. While still holding their arms, Harry wrapped them behind both their backs and pulled up on them causing both boys to cry out in pain as their arms weren't meant to bend that way. However, the tug on their arms was just a warning pain as Harry shoved both boys away from him towards Malfoy who glared daggers at Harry.

"Now back off and leave my friends alone," Harry said as he started for the nearest carriage.

His friends followed after him though they were shocked by the display. Malfoy and his gang watched them go as the carriage took off towards Hogwarts.

"Mark my words Potter, you will pay. One way or another I'll make you suffer," Malfoy snarled.

Tonks was currently sitting across from Remus at the kitchen table at Grimmauld Place. Remus asked if it would be ok for him to stay at Grimmauld Place since he didn't have many other places he could go being a werewolf and all. Tonks of course said he was more than welcome because she knew Harry would agree immediately were he there. She got the feeling that Remus would favor Harry over Dumbledore despite how much he owed the headmaster, he thought of Harry as his own after all.

"So Tonks have you been working out with Harry?" Remus asked.

"Yeah some, when I'm not at the Ministry of course," Tonks replied.

"Well I know something is going on, care to tell me about it?" Remus asked.

"Well I don't know Remus, I'm starting to think Dumbledore doesn't have Harry's best interests in mind," Tonks admitted.

"After what Harry told me I'm afraid I have to agree," Remus replied.

"So you're not siding with Dumbledore?" Tonks asked.

"Hell no, I don't care what Dumbledore says I'm going to be there for Harry no matter what in any way he needs me. I won't make the same mistake again," Remus replied passionately.

"I'm glad, because I'm going to be by his side no matter what," Tonks said.

"In more ways than one it sounds like," Remus replied smirking.

"Shut it you," Tonks mock growled.

"Sorry, but anyway I'm with you guys. But are you going to tell me what's really going on?" Remus asked.

"Sharp as ever aren't you? Well I don't think Harry would mind if I told you but you tell no one," Tonks replied in a deadly serious tone.

"Of course not I'm not telling anyone anything Tonks. Like I said before I'm going to be here for Harry in any way I can including this," Remus promised.

"Good, okay well Harry and I found a hidden basement here," Tonks started.

"Oh! You mean Sirius's old gym, that would explain how he's packed on the muscle and got into great shape," Remus replied in realization.

"Wait a minute you mean you knew about it?" Tonks asked shocked.

"Well I knew about it but never saw it, Sirius told me about it but never showed me the entrance to it because I asked him how he was able to stay in shape all cooped up here and that's when he told me about it but made me swear to tell no one," Remus explained.

"Well Harry fixed it up with Dobby's help and we've been training down there all summer," Tonks replied.

"I see, although I have a feeling that you've done more than just working out," Remus said.

"Actually yes, we've been teaching each other," Tonks replied.

"How so?" Remus asked.

"Well I've been teaching Harry new spells both defensive and offensive, by the way he's a hell of a fighter, he can duel me evenly and if I'm not careful he could beat me. In fact if he keeps it up I won't be able to hold up against him and he'll surpass me," Tonks explained.

"Wow, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. James was very powerful himself and Lily although not as powerful as James, made up the difference with a sharp mind," Remus replied in awe.

"He learns fast too," Tonks added.

"But you mentioned teaching each other, what could Harry have to teach you?" Remus asked.

"Well although its not formal or anything, Harry knows how to fight," Tonks replied.

"Yeah you mentioned that," Remus said.

"I mean martial arts, close quarters and hand to hand combat," Tonks elaborated.

"Bloody hell I didn't know Harry knew that stuff," Remus gasped.

"Me either," Tonks replied.

"But where did he learn it?" Remus asked.

"Well he told me that his cousin Dudley ran around with a gang and that over the years he picked things up because he had to on account of..." Tonks trailed off.

Remus clenched his jaw angrily as he easily picked up what she was trying to say and his anger at Dumbledore and the Dursleys grew. Remus made a silent promise to aid Harry and Tonks in every way that he could.

"I just hope this year doesn't turn into a disaster like the year before," Remus sighed.

The sorting had finally finished and the feast began but Harry barely paid any attention to the sorting. He was focused on finding out about the new defense professor, his friends sat around him eating and chatting but Harry felt like he was being watched but as his eyes roamed the Great Hall he didn't see anyone who was staring at him specifically. He sighed and dug into the food while thinking about the beautiful Auror he left behind at King's Cross station. He was really going to miss Tonk's presence this year, he just hoped he would get to see her again real soon. His thoughts were interrupted when Ron clapped Harry's shoulder gaining his attention.

"Bloody hell mate where did you learn that?" Ron cried.

"Huh?" Harry asked confused.

"What Ronald means Harry, is where did you learn those moves you used on Malfoy's cronies?" Hermione asked.

"Oh that, well when you have Dudley's gang chasing you playing 'Harry Hunting' you learn things here and there," Harry replied.

"But why didn't you tell us?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know I never really thought about it much, plus it didn't really seem to matter much before," Harry replied.

"Well either way that was brilliant mate!" Ron praised.

"Well thanks Ron," Harry replied.

"I agree Harry you were amazing back there," Neville spoke up.

"So were you Neville, I was surprised how you stood up to Malfoy like that. I'm proud of you," Harry praised.

Neville was shocked but his face lit up like he had just won the House Cup all by himself while Hermione nodded her agreement. They ceased their conversation when Dumbledore stood once again however as the Great Hall became silent.

"Now that your bellies are full I want to make one final announcement. As you know we have found a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, he was not present at the beginning but has now just arrived. Allow me to introduce an old friend, Professor Horace Slughorn!" Dumbledore announced.

Professor Slughorn stood up as the Great Hall applauded but Harry noticed after his bow Slughorn stared at Harry intently for several minutes afterward. Harry had a sudden feeling that Dumbledore hired this one for a reason, more than just filling the post of teacher and it had something to do with Harry and Voldemort. Harry moved his gaze to Dumbledore and when they locked eyes, he gave Harry a knowing smile. But this time Harry had a foreboding feeling. He didn't like that knowing smile at all.

AN: Okay I'll stop there. I'm so sorry this chapter took me longer but distractions delayed the finishing of this chapter. I again thank my reviewers deeply for the awesome support it means the world to me. So please leave a review and until next chapter!

**Dragonthunder89 **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

AN: Hey everyone! I got a lot of positive feedback and I want to thank you all very much. Also thank you for pointing out a small mistake I made. Zachariah Smith isn't a Slytherin, I don't know why I thought he was but hey it happens. Also, yes Slughorn will be the defense teacher and I did that for a reason to which you will find out later. Aside from that, I'll shut up and get on with chapter 7!

**Dragonthunder89**

Love Amidst the Darkness

After the feast ended the students filed out of the Great Hall as usual. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville followed the crowd almost on auto pilot. However, Harry was stopped by Slughorn before they managed to leave the Great Hall.

"Ah Harry my boy! You're the spitting image of your father!" Slughorn exclaimed.

"Hello professor," Harry replied.

"You know Harry I taught your parents back in the day," Slughorn said.

"Really?" Harry asked surprised.

"Of course that was when I was the Potions Professor, but your mother was a brilliant student!" Slughorn gushed.

"Potions? Then why are you appointed to the DADA position professor?" Harry asked.

"Ah, well I am sure Dumbledore has his reasons," Slughorn replied.

"He always does," Harry said quietly.

"Well I shan't keep you my boy but please feel free to stop by anytime," Slughorn replied.

"Thank you professor," Harry said as he headed off once again.

"Well that was kind of sudden," Hermione said once they were out of earshot.

Harry was silent as they trekked towards Gryffindor Tower, his mind was racing with questions. Hermione of course noticed and decided to find out what was bothering him.

"Harry? Are you alright? What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"What do you know about Slughorn?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Well not much other than what I've read, but I've heard he's something of a collector," Hermione replied.

"A collector? What does he collect?" Harry asked.

"Well, I've heard he collects people, sort of like a trophy," Hermione replied.

"How the bloody hell could he collect people Hermy?" Ron asked.

"First off, I told you not to call me that, secondly, he doesn't collect them in the literal sense he collects them in a different sense. For example, by knowing a famous person really well could entitle him to things he wouldn't be able to get otherwise," Hermione explained.

"Famous or stand out figures, uses his association with them to elevate himself above the common person making himself more important," Harry replied.

"That's one way of putting it," Hermione said.

"Dumbledore hired Slughorn for a reason," Harry replied.

"But why?" Hermione asked.

"Well it would make sense that it involves Harry because of his fame, I could tell Slughorn was absolutely star struck with Harry," Neville replied.

"Dumbledore wants something from Slughorn, and I have a feeling he's going to use me to get it," Harry said.

"But what could Dumbledore want from that guy?" Ginny asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this whole thing, bloody hell first night back here and already something is happening," Harry sighed.

The group made it to Gryffindor Tower and all sat around the Common Room fire. Harry stared at the fire intently, but his thoughts had already shifted.

_'I wish you were here Tonks'_ Harry thought.

Harry suddenly got up and headed up to the boys' dorm but quickly returned with his invisibility cloak tucked under his arm

"Harry what are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going to go see Dumbledore, I'm not going to let him manipulate me again if I can help it. I want answers," Harry replied as he headed for the portrait hole.

Hermione moved to stop him but Neville put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head. She reluctantly nodded and let him go. Ginny huffed and plopped down in the armchair nearby.

"Poor bloke, I have a feeling this year won't be easy on him," Neville said.

"When has it ever been?" Hermione asked chuckling dryly.

"Fair point," Neville replied.

Harry quickly made his way to the Headmaster's office, it wasn't past curfew quite yet but he kept his cloak in case it took long. But as he drew near, he was met by McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter what are you doing here?" McGonagall asked.

"I'm sorry professor, I know it's late but I was hoping to speak with the headmaster about a suspicion that I have had since the end of the Feast," Harry replied.

"A suspicion?" McGonagall asked.

Harry hesitated, he couldn't lie to her. One he respected her a great deal and two he knew he could trust her.

"Well if I'm right it has something to do with Voldemort," Harry replied.

McGonagall seemed to think about it for a moment but because of his connection to Voldemort it may be very important even if it was only a suspicion.

"Very well, follow me then," McGonagall said.

Harry nodded and the two headed for Dumbledore's office. They ascended the stone steps and knocked.

"Come in," came the headmaster's voice.

McGonagall entered with Harry in tow to find Dumbledore still seated behind his desk reading over several documents that lay strewn about his desk.

"Ah Minerva, and Harry what a pleasant surprise do come in. Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore offered.

"No thank you," Harry replied.

"So Harry what brings you to me this evening?" Dumbledore asked.

"Headmaster, something has been bothering me about professor Slughorn," Harry replied.

"I see, well Harry please have a seat what is bothering you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Headmaster, professor Slughorn once taught here before as the Potions professor. Yet he is here now going to be the DADA professor, I also would like to know where I fit into the equation because I know you hired him back for a reason," Harry explained.

"Very good Harry it seems that Miss Granger has had an influence on your perceptiveness. Yes I did hire him for a reason Harry and yes you are involved," Dumbledore replied.

"How exactly?" Harry asked.

"Well Harry professor Slughorn is something of a collector," Dumbledore started.

"Yes Hermione told me that which is how I know that I am involved but I still don't understand the connection," Harry replied quickly.

"I had hoped to wait on this but it seems you are catching on faster than expected. Harry I cannot yet tell you the exact reason why but I want you to get close to Slughorn this year," Dumbledore began.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"As I said I cannot reveal why yet until I am certain about my suspicions, but professor Slughorn is drawn to talented and famous people Harry. I appointed him as the defense teacher because you far exceed other students in that subject. That combined with your fame, professor Slughorn will be unable to resist such a temptation," Dumbledore explained.

Harry nodded, he guessed as much that it had to do with his fame but he was shocked Dumbledore was being so cooperative. He wondered if the events of the past summer had any influence. This in turn led his thoughts to the beautiful Auror who had rescued him from his own personal hell. He smiled inwardly as he thought back to the summer he spent with her. He quickly shook himself before he got too lost in thinking of her which was becoming so easy to do.

"Was there anything else Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"No headmaster," Harry replied.

"Very well, oh I almost forgot to tell you that I would like for you to take up your Occulmency lessons with professor Snape again starting tomorrow night," Dumbledore said.

Harry opened his mouth to protest but Dumbledore raised his hand to silence any argument Harry had and spoke again.

"This is essential Harry, we don't want a repeat of last year now do we?" Dumbledore asked.

That one stung, but Harry sighed heavily and lowered his head. He breathed slowly to keep his emotions in check but finally nodded. Dumbledore was pleased by the small display of obedience, he feared that he was losing influence on Harry but perhaps not all of it.

"Good, now off you go," Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded and exited leaving McGonagall and Dumbledore alone. McGonagall turned to Dumbledore with a stern expression.

"What are you up to Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"I'm afraid Minerva that if my suspicions are correct then I will have to once again ask far too much of Harry," Dumbledore sighed.

"What do you mean?" McGonagall asked.

"I'm afraid that if Voldemort has done what I suspect, then Merlin help us all," Dumbledore replied.

Harry made his way down the corridors back to Gryffindor Tower. However, when he rounded the corner he stopped dead, there in the middle of the corridor was Malfoy and several Slytherins. Which was odd to Harry considering Filch would have a field day with so many students out this late. Harry whipped around the corner again hoping they had not noticed him. He was flush against the wall and listened hard but it didn't sound as though they had seen him. He could hear them in hushed whispers but couldn't make out what they were saying. He peeked around the corner and counted six of them. He recognized them of course. Crabbe and Goyle along with Parkinson, Bulstrode and Zabini They were huddled around in a semi circle, Harry moved out a bit to try and see what they were doing. He froze when he recognized someone else, a seventh Slytherin. It was Daphne Greengrass, Harry didn't know her but heard about her reputation as the Ice Queen. He put on his invisibility cloak and got a little closer and saw that Daphne's face showed fear. Harry crept closer to hear what was being said.

"So Greengrass, what's it going to be?" Malfoy asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about Malfoy," Daphne replied.

"Don't play dumb Greengrass, we all know that your family didn't support the Dark Lord in the first war. Seeing the situation you're in right now and being a Slytherin, I don't really have to spell it out for you do I?" Malfoy asked.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Daphne asked but taking a small step back.

"You should know that Greengrass, I want you to pledge your loyalty to the Dark Lord and support our side," Malfoy replied.

"If I refuse?" Daphne asked trying to sound braver than she felt.

"Oh I hope you do, my orders were to gather as many students as I was able and those who refused, I could do with as I pleased," Malfoy replied grinning evilly.

"You wouldn't!" Daphne cried taking another step back.

"Would you like to call my bluff and find out?" Malfoy asked taking a step towards her.

Desperate, Daphne drew her wand but as she did it flew out of her hand and several wands were pointed at her now.

"Now that's not very nice," Parkinson sneered.

"Well then, looks like we need to teach this little bitch a lesson," Malfoy replied.

Daphne was truly afraid now and she knew exactly what they planned to do. She cursed her luck, she had been on her way to see the headmaster because she feared something like this. Her family had been neutral in the first war despite the attempts to sway them. She turned and tried to run away down the corridor but didn't get far when one of them hit her with a trip jinx. She cried out as she started to fall but was surprised when she saw a flash of movement and a strong arm wrap around her waist and prevent her from falling. Daphne looked up to see who her savior was and was completely shocked when she looked up into the brilliant emerald eyes of Harry Potter.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

His tone was soft and she could tell that he was genuinely concerned which shocked her even more.

"Potter!" Malfoy snarled.

Daphne watched his eyes flash angrily as he turned his glare on the other Slytherins, he was still calm but if you looked into his eyes you could see the fury in him. Harry knew that although he had improved greatly over the summer with Tonks, that six Slytherins was too much and that they would overwhelm him. Harry plucked a galleon out of his pocket and tapped it three times before pocketing it again. He hoped his friends still had theirs.

"Daphne right?" Harry asked not taking his eyes off the six Slytherins.

"Yes," Daphne answered.

Harry considered their options quickly, they were much closer to Gryffindor Tower than they were to anything else. Perhaps Daphne was over this way attempting to throw off the others. If they could make it to the Tower and get in they would be safe and could summon McGonagall or another teacher. It was a gamble, but he didn't have much choice since Malfoy's gang was blocking the corridor.

"You know where Gryffindor Tower is?" Harry asked.

"Yes I think so why?" Daphne asked.

Before Harry could answer a stunner flew at them, Harry's wand was in his hand instantly and he batted the stunner away.

"Go there now! Run!" Harry ordered as another curse came at them.

Harry deflected this one as well but was forced to conjure a shield to repel two more. Harry silently thanked Tonks for all of the dueling practice. Daphne turned and sprinted off as he said. She looked back and saw him trying to follow while defending as spells bombarded him. Harry shielded himself as six spells hit his shield forcing him off balance. The next curse forced Harry to roll sideways. As he rolled he shot off a blasting hex at the group before he got to his feet and tried to put distance between himself and his attackers.

Neville felt his galleon vibrate around his neck, he kept it around his neck beneath his robes at all times. He had just gone to bed but quickly jumped up when he realized Harry was in trouble since he would not have activated the galleon otherwise at this time of night.

"Ron!" Neville cried.

But Ron was already fast asleep snoring loudly. Knowing there wasn't much time, Neville sprinted out of the boy's dorm without Ron. He was relieved when he saw Hermione and Ginny hurrying down from the girls dorm at the same time.

"Come on we've got to find him!" Hermione cried.

The three hurried out into the corridor and stopped to listen for any clues as to Harry's whereabouts.

"Wait! Do you hear that?" Hermione asked.

They listened hard and heard rapid footsteps, someone was running and they were getting closer. To their shock, they saw Daphne Greengrass of Slytherin sprinting towards them and she looked frantic which was very unsettling to the others who only saw her cold exterior.

"Daphne Greengrass?" Hermione asked.

"You're Hermione Granger! Oh thank Merlin! Please help! Malfoy and five other Slytherins cornered me! Potter saved me but he's in trouble!" Daphne cried.

"Where is he?" Neville demanded.

"Follow me!" Daphne cried.

"Ginny! Go get McGonagall hurry!" Hermione cried.

Ginny nodded and hurried off while Hermione and Neville hurried after Daphne. As they got closer they could hear the battle and shortly after they heard a cry of pain that Hermione recognized anywhere...Harry had been hit.

Harry was exhausted and he was slowing down but the Slytherins kept up their assault. Harry continued to defend against them but he was getting weaker and finally, as he batted another curse away Parkinson landed a hit. A Bone Breaker curse connected with Harry's left shoulder, shattering it. Harry cried out and gritted his teeth but managed another shield as two more curses hit it. However, trying to hold this shield against two more curses was the last of Harry's strength and the shield shattered. Harry was thrown back against the wall and cried out again in pain as his already ruined shoulder made contact with the wall. Harry slumped to the floor as the Slytherins advanced. Harry had managed to subdue Bulstrode, Crabbe and Zabini with the blasting hex he managed to get off. The curse had thrown all three into the wall knocking them out. But Malfoy and the other three advanced on him slowly, seeing that he could no longer defend himself.

"Not so tough now Potter," Malfoy sneered.

"I could say the same to you Malfoy," Harry spat painfully.

Malfoy's face twisted in anger and he raised his wand and launched a cutting curse, knowing Harry would be unable to stop it.

"Protego!" Neville shouted.

The shield deflected the curse and the Slytherins turned to see both Neville and Hermione pointing their wands at the group with Daphne on Neville's left. Hermione saw the state Harry was in and glared at Malfoy.

"You foul, loathsome, evil little...!" Hermione snarled.

"How dare you speak to me that way you filthy mudblood!" Malfoy snarled back.

"Looks like Greengrass led them here," Parkinson said.

"You filthy little whore, let me show you what happens to traitors," Malfoy snarled.

To Daphne's surprise, Neville stepped in front of her protectively and stared the Slytherin down.

"You'll have to go through me first," Neville said.

"Well looks like Longbottom is turning out to be quite the hero, mummy and daddy would be proud," Malfoy sneered.

Harry was struggling to move but he was in terrible pain and exhausted himself to the point where he could hardly budge. His left arm hung useless and he knew he probably had a head injury from flying into the wall. Part of the nearby wall had exploded from a stray curse and Harry had been hit by some of the debris which caused a few cuts and a bruise on his right forearm. He knew Hermione and Neville were good, but he was still fearful that Malfoy would resort to much darker curses. The stare down seemed to slow time but Harry summoned what little he had and tried to get up. He was halfway to standing when several voices cried out as one.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" several voices screamed.

All wands flew out of the students' hands and all eyes turned to see Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Flitwick hurrying towards them with Ginny in tow. When they reached the students, the first to speak was an obviously furious McGonagall who noticed Harry's condition.

"Explain yourselves immediately!" McGonagall ordered.

"Perhaps it would be best to attend to Mr. Potter first Minerva," Dumbledore offered.

McGonagall switched gears faster than any could suspect and swept to Harry's side where he had slumped against the wall after his failed attempt to stand.

"Mr. Longbottom would you please escort Mr. Potter to the hospital wing?" McGonagall asked.

"Of course professor," Neville replied.

"But..." Harry started weakly.

"Hospital Wing first then we will talk Harry," Dumbledore interrupted kindly.

Neville helped Harry to his feet as gently as he could. Harry gritted his teeth painfully and tried hard not to cry out in pain. Hermione and Ginny moved to help him up and Hermione grimaced.

"Careful of his left shoulder Neville, it's completely shattered," Hermione warned.

"Right, let's go get you fixed up Harry," Neville replied as they started off.

"Severus how are those three?" Dumbledore asked indicating the unconscious Slytherins.

"They'll be alright, Potter just knocked them out it would seem," Snape replied.

"Alright explain yourselves," McGonagall ordered sternly.

"Let us start with why so many of you are out here this late? Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Quite right headmaster, do tell Mr. Malfoy. Why are all of you out this time of night?" Snape asked.

"We were tailing Greengrass who left Slytherin Tower," Malfoy replied.

"Really, and why were you out and about Miss Greengrass?" Snape asked.

Daphne suddenly looked very nervous and her face showed signs of fear to which McGonagall picked up on immediately.

"I sense this is a personal and sensitive topic let us speak with her in private," McGonagall suggested.

"Fair enough," Snape agreed though it seemed hesitant.

"A better question is why all six of them were following her?" Flitwick asked.

"Might I suggest we take a more practical approach and question each of them separately?" Dumbledore asked.

Daphne couldn't take it anymore and then she saw the murderous look Malfoy sent her way and the floodgate burst open.

"Malfoy threatened me!" Daphne cried fighting tears.

"Oh? How did Mr. Malfoy threaten you?" Dumbledore asked.

"He...he said he'd..." Daphne trailed off as tears started to fall.

McGonagall registered what she was trying to say and rounded on Malfoy with a truly furious glare.

"She's lying!" Malfoy shouted.

"They cornered me, I tried to run but they tripped me with a jinx. But Potter came out of nowhere and caught me before I fell!" Daphne cried, now openly crying.

Hermione took pity on her and wrapped her arms around her trying to offer support while the others looked on in shock.

"Potter? What was he doing out?" Snape asked suspiciously.

"Mr. Potter was having a discussion with Professor McGonagall and myself about a sensitive topic," Dumbledore explained giving Snape a look that Snape recognized as extremely important.

"I suspect he stumbled upon your group then?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, when he caught me he told me to run for Gryffindor Tower since I couldn't go this way," Daphne replied.

"How do you, Miss Weasley and Mr. Longbottom fit into this equation Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked.

"Well I became worried when Harry didn't come back to the Common Room so we decided to go look for him. When we came out we encountered Daphne and hurried here to help Harry," Hermione explained.

"It's true professors, they came to help Harry while I hurried to get you," Ginny enforced.

"As Head of Slytherin House Severus will apply the proper punishment I am sure, however I would like you to assist me Severus in escorting Mr. Malfoy and his friends to my office," Dumbledore replied.

"Of course headmaster," Severus said as he herded the Slytherins off.

"I shall leave you to deal with the others Minerva," Dumbledore said as he headed off after the others.

"Although you were out after hours I will overlook it only because of what has transpired tonight, I expect this to never happen again," McGonagall said.

"Yes professor," Hermione and Ginny said in unison.

"As for you Miss Greengrass, now that the others are gone, I understand what Mr. Malfoy threatened to do and I can assure you I will personally see to it that you are safe," McGonagall assured.

"Thank you professor," Daphne replied trying to get her emotions under control.

"For tonight, return to Gryffindor Tower with Miss Granger and Miss Weasley, at least until I can find a suitable solution," McGonagall said.

"Thank you so much professor," Daphne replied.

McGonagall nodded and headed for the Hospital Wing while Hermione, Ginny, and Daphne quickly headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

AN: Okay I'll stop there for now. A lot of this chapter was hard to write out, I hope it turned out alright. In case anyone is, don't worry, Tonks will be reappearing in the next chapter. Before anyone gets the idea, no this isn't going to be a Harem, I brought Daphne in for another reason. Finally, to my loyal readers, Thank you all so much for your support, I apologize this took longer than the last one. So go ahead and leave a review and until next chapter!

**Dragonthunder89**


End file.
